Mask of Deception
by Scat cat
Summary: What happens when you are deceiving the world around you, but are unknowingly being decieved yourself? This is the case for Tai and TK as they try to get through thier tangled lives
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! how's it going? Just a few things to keep in mind. This fic revolves around Tai and TK, although they arent in this chapter, and only later will the other characters come in. Im planning on making this a Taiora and Takari. Another warning goes out to all the Matt fans because, Matt's not that nice of a guy in this fic. (so sorry if I offend you Matt lovers out there) He's not extremely bad but kind of stuck up i guess. I think that's all for now. Hope you enjoy the fic! ~_^   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters yada yada yada etc. 

****

Mask of Deception   
  
Prologue:   
  
_Hakodate Shipyard _

Friday, 1:36 AM   
  
The night was dark, and normally, no one would be out this late. The shipyard was completely still. No sounds could be heard anywhere, and no one would be able to guess what was really going on.   
  
_*pft " Stealth, do you read?"   
*pft "Stealth here, what is your current position Falcon?"   
*pft "I'm squatting at the moment."   
*pft "Seriously!"   
*pft " Ahem," He said, regaining his composure. "I am about 100 meters away from the suspect at the south end of the shipyard, there are 15 traps that are hidden by the canvas covering the boats that are close to you. Each are roughly 5 meters apart from each other and 10 hidden in between the gaps of the cargo crates where I am situated."   
*pft "Okay, I'm going in. If something happens cover me"   
*pft "Understood, be careful"   
*pft "I will. Stealth, out"   
*pft "Falcon, out"_   
  
A shadowy figure emerged from his hiding place on top of an old ship. He carefully came down, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly edged along, being cautious of the traps that he had been notified about.   
  
The two were assigned to retrieve a bundle of stolen diamonds that disappeared recently. They had been following the suspects all week, tracking their every move in order to find the perfect time to strike, and the perfect time was now.   
  
The second figure got ready to emerge from his concealed area. Once his partner passed him by, he waited for a safe period of time and then followed in the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen. He quickly got into position on top of one of the crates and set up his equipment as he waited to see if his partner would need assistance. He watched patiently as he saw his partner approach the suspect.   
  
The figure from the shadows finally appeared and said. "We've got you cornered. If you give up now and surrender peacefully, we will make sure that you are not harmed." 

Although his face was concealed, the ruffian could tell that the agent was a young one. He just smirked and asked mockingly "Isn't it past your bedtime?" "Actually, it is, but because of you idiots, I had to stay out late. I could be sleeping in my warm bed right now if it wasn't for you." His response angered the suspect so he took his gun out and pointed it towards the boy. Another 4 bodies emerged from the shadows with their guns out and directed at the young boy. The boy had no choice but to raise his hands.

"So you must be the agent that goes by the alias "Stealth" am I correct?" "You're a sharp one" the boy replied in a mock tone. "I'm willing to bet that you are the head of this sad excuse of a gang, am I correct?" The boy asked almost laughing at the man. "Yes, go on and laugh" The man said. "It won't be funny when I blow your brains out." " You're right, it won't be funny, but who says that will happen?" 

At that moment, the figure hiding on the crate took his position and waited for the signal.

"I say it's going to happen. Then we will truly discover your identity, run away with the diamonds and we'll be filthy rich as you rot in your grave" The man smiled evilly.

"O well, I guess all I can do is pray that God will save me. O please lord, I pray that you will save me on this night as my life is about to be taken away by a bunch of dumb fools. I do not wish for you to rid them of their life, for we need to lock them up in a big jail where they will never escape. But please save me from this fine mess that I have gotten myself into."

Falcon, the agent on the roof took this as his cue to shoot. He looked through the scope and made sure that he wouldn't hit the vital parts of the 5 men.

"God's not going to save you now boy" The man said "Say goodbye to this world"

Just then, the man fell to the ground and gasped in pain. "There's another one!? Where?" Then another man fell, then another and so on and so forth until they were all down.

"See, God does help those in need," he said as he looked down upon the 5 hooligans. "Mission accomplished. Man am I beat, and to think, we actually have school tomorrow." 

__

*pft "Falcon, call in the clean up crew to come down and collect the garbage."   
*pft "Yes sir" 

"I'll take these." The boy said while taking the diamonds. "These will be going to their right full owner, so don't you worry one bit Mr. Boss monkey." He said referring to the fallen gangster boss. When the cleanup team arrived he went to meet up with his partner. 

"Once again, the duo takes the victory" The one known as Falcon stated.   
"You go home," The other said. "I'll take these back to HQ (Head Quarters).   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah, you need your sleep"   
"So do you"   
"Just go"   
"Okay, g'night" 

And they both went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter and intro of the character's lives. It might be kind of boring for the next few chapters but I recomend reading it if you want to now why everything happens. Please be patient with me. first fic! R&R and Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't care what you say! I don't own Digimon or it's characters!   
  
**Mask of Deception**

Chapter 1

Takaishi Residence

Friday, 4:59 AM

It was early Monday morning, and almost time for young Takeru Takaishi to wake up. Everything outside was a tinge of blue due to the lack of sunshine. In every direction that you looked, it would seem as if everything was put in it's spot for a reason, and if anything were to be moved or taken away from it's spot, it wouldn't look as perfect as it did. You could almost call it a "concrete paradise".

**__**

"BEEP BEEP!" went the young boy's alarm as he slammed his hand down onto the big snooze button. The clock read 5:00 AM. He sat up in his bed and stretched widely as he let out a big yawn. He got up and got himself ready for his morning jog. Most people would think that it was crazy to be up this early in the morning but not Takeru. 

  
He made his way from his room, down the hall and to the front door as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't wake up his mother who was still sleeping soundly in her room.

The morning air was cold and refreshing on his skin as he jogged down the empty streets. He watched the birds swoop down from the telephone wires, searching the garbage cans for any leftovers from last night's dinner. This was part of his daily routine that he had gotten quite use to. He had been doing this for years now and he couldn't imagine himself skipping out on his morning jog.

When he got back, the clock on the kitchen wall read 5:45 AM. He walked into his room to get a pair of fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to take a bath in order to wash off the sweat that clung to his body, and to fully wake himself up.

When he walked out of the bathroom it was already 6:15 AM. He gathered all of the books he needed for the day and neatly put them neatly into his bag. When he made sure that he had gathered all of the things he needed for school, he went into the kitchen to make his lunch. Today he was going to eat simple. He made a few ham sandwiches and put them into a container. The next thing he started to do was make a nice breakfast for his mother and himself. Another thing that he had been doing for years.

With his mother always working late at night, he decided that she shouldn't be waking up so early in the morning so he made it his obligation to cook for the both of them in the morning. Of coarse, due to her late nights, Takeru always had to cook dinner for himself as well, so in other words, Takeru always cooked.

When he was done with the meals, he carefully laid it out onto two plates and put them onto the table. He poured the freshly brewed coffee into his mother's favorite cup and poured a glass of milk for himself. When he finished laying everything out onto the table, he went into his mother's room to wake her up.

In a soft gentle voice Takeru said "Mom, it's time to wake up."

Ms. Takaishi's eyes fluttered open and when her vision cleared, she saw the tall, distinguished figure of her son towering over her. 

"Good morning honey," she said in a tired voice. She then smelt the delicious aroma that hung in the air and she rose up from her bed and followed her nose into the kitchen. Takeru chuckled at his mother's behavior. He found it very entertaining to watch her get up every morning, each time in a different manor. He then made his way to the kitchen to join his mother.

"It smells delicious TK," his mother said to him from across the table with a smile. He just smiled in return and happily munched on his long awaited breakfast. TK always had a knack for cooking good food, a skill that most men lacked. Although most men could cook, his food was actually edible and had taste to it. This was just one of the skills that he was quite proud of.

"How has it been at the office?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

She just sighed and said, "It's been really hectic lately. There's a new job that's up for grabs and everyone is after it, including me. It offers a lot more money than I'm getting so it would be a nice job to get. They decide who gets the job today."

He smiled and said, "I'm positive that you'll get the job". TK had always been supportive of his mother's career, and he wasn't going to stop her from moving forward now.

When they finished breakfast, TK put all the plates in the sink and washed them as his mother got ready for work. When he was finished he put the plates and cups on the rack to dry and started on his way to school.

"I'm leaving now," He yelled from the front door, putting on his shoes.

"Okay, have a good day honey. Wish me luck" His mother yelled from her room.

"Good luck" he yelled back. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him and started his journey for school.

__

Yagami Residence

Friday, 7:00 AM

The sun was starting to rise and the Yagami household was already off to a noisy start. Tai's morning usually started around 5:30 AM [amazing isn't it?] but today he was running late. His alarm clock had already been beeping for over an hour, and Tai still didn't get up. Tai was usually a light sleeper and could wake up instantly at the slightest sound, but when he was really tired, not even the dropping of a bomb would be able to wake him up.

**__**

Beep! 

"……..mmm……."

****

Beep Beep!

"……..Aahhmmm"

**__**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"UHG…Shut up would you I'm trying to sleep here!" Tai said angrily as he slammed his fist onto his alarm clock. He glanced at the time. He mumbled, "Oh it's just 7:00 AM" and fell back onto his pillow. Then he shot back up as he realized what time it was. "CRAP!! I'm gonna be late!" 

He hurried out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got out he ran to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast while yelling for his dad to wake up. But his father was out drinking with his friends the previous night and was completely out of it. 

With a piece of toast in his mouth, Tai ran into his dad's room and pulled off the quilt that covered his dad.

"Wake up old man!! You're going to be late for work!!"

His father was still in the state of dreaming and mumbled out something that even Tai had trouble hearing. 

"Whydyou leeeve me? We were grayte togeether"

"Snap out of it you fool!" Taichi said angrily while drawing open the blinds to let in the morning sun. His father just groaned and pulled the covers back over himself. Tai had enough of this. He went to the kitchen and got a cold glass of water. When he came back he pulled the covers off of his dad and splashed the liquid onto his father's face. Now he was fully awake.

"FREAKIN HECK TAI WHAT THE HE-" 

"Shut up you old geezer! Get with the program and get ready for work! Mom will probably never take you back anyway, especially with the way you act these days. Stop sobbing over it and grow up." His father sat there silently, not daring to look at his son's stern face.

Tai always had to wake his dad up in the morning. For over ten years, Tai's dad had been grieving the loss of his wife and daughter. They didn't die or anything like that, things just weren't working for the two parents and it was tearing their family apart. It was Tai's mother who asked for the divorce. They decided that Tai would stay with his father while her sister would stay with his mother. A month after the divorce, Tai's father was offered a job in Hokkaido and he accepted the offer. Tai never saw or talked to his mother and sister since then. He had very scarce memories of the two. The only thing he had to remember them by were a few pictures when he was young.

~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~ 

"This can't go on Shin, you know it can't"

"What are you saying Kanako?"

The young mother was in tears now

"You know what. Our fighting is tearing our family apart. I-I think that I want a…. a….. di-divorce."

" A divorce……." He gasped. "I can change, whatever it is, we can work this out, just give it time." He said hopefully in desperation to keep his family together.

"How much time? We've been trying to work this out for a year now. I've had enough Shin, we can't go on like this. I want a divorce," Mrs. Yagami said in a stronger voice while laying out a few papers onto the coffee table.

The two stood in silence.

~~~~~*End of Flashback*~~~~~

After a long pause Tai said in a softer voice, "I'm off to school now. There's some toast in the toaster for your breakfast" And with that, Tai left.

He sighed as he closed the door behind him. He had to run to school if he wanted to get some extra time before class. It was already 7:55 and School started 8:15. It was a twenty-minute walk from his apartment to the school, just a bit over ten if he ran. This was going to be a long day, he could just feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? what did you think? The story, in my opinion is boring so far and I'm sorry but it will continue to be until around ch 3 and 4 because that's when the other characters come. If you don't feel like reading all of this background stuff, you are welcome to skip to chapter 3. It won't interfere with anything. Anyway Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so here we are chapter two. Not much happening but I really do promise more action in later chapters. Please R&R!  


Disclaimer: Digimon, not mine.  
  
**Mask of Deception**

Chapter 2: Departure

**__**

Heiko High

Friday 8:05

Tai stepped into the classroom out of breath and tired from his sudden morning run. '_At least it makes up for missing my jog'_ he thought to himself as he went to his desk. He pulled out a calculator and a piece of paper. The page was full of calculations and little bits of words here and there. Tai started to solve a question that he had left unsolved and when he was done with the equation, he started another and then another.

The teacher finally walked into the classroom to start his boring class on why strawberries were red.

The day went by slowly for Tai, EXTREMELY slowly. He sat there in class, not even paying attention to the teacher. '_What's the point of listening anyway? Especially if I go through with it' _[0_0 what's Tai gonna do?]

**__**

Ring!

Finally it was lunchtime. Tai just stayed in his seat to avoid the traffic in the halls. After a few minutes he started his way up to the roof, where his good friend would be waiting for him.

"Hey Tai." His friend greeted with a smile. "Hey TK, how's your day going so far?" "Well…not bad I guess. I just survived Morishta-sensei's lecture about sentence structures and other grammar tools.

"So what time did you get to bed?" TK asked. 

"Really late" 

"How late is late?" 

"Try three in the morning."

"No wonder you couldn't get up." 

"How did you know?" 

"Hehe, just a guess."

"TK" Tai said in a more serious tone. "Could you meet me at the park after school?" "Yeah sure, why?" TK asked curiously. "I'll tell you then." 

TK just glance at his friend who was looking off into the city and saw that something serious was going on, he just didn't know what. There was a silence between the two, but a comfortable one. TK finally broke it. 

"Hungry?"

They both did what they usually did on any other day. Eat, talk, joke with each other, and tease each other about girls.

"We better get going to class" Tai said after stopping his fit of laughter. "Yeah I guess you're right" TK replied.

They both walked down the stairs and when they got to the halls they said their good-byes and then went off to their respected classes.

_ ****_

Tori Park

Friday, 3:15 PM

Tai wasalready at the park waiting for TK. This park was where they spent most of their childhood days. For many years the two came here to play with each other. The park held many fond memories for the two. It had brought them together, and now, it was going to bring them apart. 

~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~

*sniff sniff* 

A little boy sat on the ground of Tori Park. He was surrounded by a group of boys, his classmates, and the boy was crying his eyes out. The boy was only the tender age of five. He was a cute little boy with blond hair and a blue baseball cap over his head.

"Haha" a boy laughed. "Takeru you're such a loser, you don't even have a dad." "I do too!" the boy retorted. "Oh yeah? Where is he then?" another said. TK stayed silent. "See, you don't have a dad. He left you! " Said a boy on Takeru's right. "No he didn't!" TK tried to defend. "I can see why he left you," another boy said. "You're clumsy and a crybaby. He doesn't love you." Then all of the boys started to laugh but were stopped by a very angry voice from behind them.

"You guy's had better shut up." The boy from behind said. "Why should we?" one of the boys asked. "Just because his dad isn't around, doesn't mean that he doesn't love him." The boy from behind shot back.

The boy was obviously older then the other four that surrounded Takeru. He had a massive amount of hair on his head, and wore a pair of goggles. He was holding a soccer ball and had a smudge of dirt on his face and grass stains on his shorts.

"And what are you going to do about it?" another asked. "I'll do whatever I have to" the older boy said. He stared long and hard at the four boys while Takeru sat on the grown, his cries slowly turning into sniffs.

"Let's get out of here," one of the boys finally said, "he's not worth our time." Then one by one they all left.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked giving TK his hand. TK just nodded and took his hand, trying to stand himself up. The older boy led the little boy to a bench so that they could sit.

"So your parents are divorced huh?" The older boy asked plainly. TK just nodded as a response. "Is that why those guys were bugging you?" Once again, TK just nodded. "My parents are divorced too." The older one explained to the boy. TK turned his head to find him smiling down at him. "By the way, my name's Tai" He said with his famous grin. The boy finally spoke saying, "I'm Takeru, but you can call me TK." 

"I've decided." Tai said. "Decided what?" TK asked. "I have decided that you will be my new friend" Tai said with a friendly smile. "We'll even shake on it."

The two shook hands and started an unbreakable friendship that would last for many years.

~~~~~*End of Flashback*~~~~~

Tai sighed sadly to himself as he thought about what he was going to tell his friend.

"Thinking?" Came a familiar voice.

"You can say that." Tai replied.

"What's going on Tai?" The blond questioned his friend with a little hint of concern. Tai just sighed and told his friend to sit down on the bench. 

"TK" he started. "I told you that I used to live in Odaiba right? Before my parents divorced" "Yeah, what does that have to do with all this?" Tai just went on without paying attention to TK's question. "And I told you that my mom and sister stayed behind, while I moved with my dad? "The younger boy just nodded. "And I told you that I couldn't and hadn't contacted them in over ten years?" He questioned again. "Yes Tai, but what the heck are you trying to say?" "What I'm saying is…I'm going back to Odaiba." 

Tai was looking down at the ground. His feet specifically. He just couldn't look at his friend's face. TK however, just stayed silent trying to find words to say. The two sat there in silence. Then Tai continued his explanation. 

"For the past few years, I've been saving up some money from our past work, a lot of money in fact to help me get through in Odaiba. I've thought this over and over, calculated and recalculated, and I have decided that I really am going to do this." "When?" was all that TK could say. "I'm leaving tomorrow." "What about your old man? Your position in the organization?" TK asked, trying to find reasons for his friend to stay. "I'm going to tell him tonight. As for my position, I asked the higher authorities to help me out. They agreed to help me under the condition that they were allowed choose my living location and the school that I attended, and besides the main HQ is located there" "But we're partners." TK said. "There are other agents that are just as good as me." TK knew that he was right, there were other agents that were as good as he was, but Tai was not only his best friend, but also a brother to him. 

TK tried his best to muster up a smile and turned to his friend saying, "I guess there's no stopping you. When does your plane leave?" "3:00 PM" "I guess I have no choice but to see you off then." "Thanks for understanding TK, It's not like I will be gone forever right?" Tai said, trying to smile himself. "Yeah, I guess," TK said, still not believing his friends words.

**__**

Yagami Residence

Friday, 5:57 PM

Tai walked through the hall of his apartment looking around for his dad. "Dad? You home yet?" "In here son," came his father's voice. His father looked more presentable than he did in the morning and was sitting at the kitchen table doing some work.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." Tai's father looked up from the pile of paper he had been writing on. "Dad, I have decided to move out." "WHAT!" his father said with a mix of surprise and anger. "What do you mean you're going to move out?" his father said in a somewhat calmer but loud tone. "It means that I am going to move out." Tai said looking strait into his father's eyes. "And where do you think you are moving young man?" 

"Odaiba" 

"Odaiba?" 

"Yes, Odaiba and you aren't stopping me." 

His father looked into Tai's hopeful eyes. He knew that Tai would want to seek out his mother and sister, but he never guessed that is would be this soon. After studying his son, he had seen that he had grown into a man without him even knowing it but he felt that Tai needed to know it. "Tai" he said, "you've grown into a fine young man and I wish you luck." Tai respectfully bowed to his father and went to his room to pack for his journey.

**__**

Takaishi Residence

Friday, 6:04

"Mom? I'm home," TK announced on his way in. "Oh welcome home dear" his mother said smiling brightly. "You seem happy," TK said in an amused voice. "I have some very exciting news to tell you." She said full of glee. _'Oh great' _TK thought. _'Even more news to add to my day.' _"So, what is it?" TK asked his mother. "I got the job." TK thought for a moment about what his mother was talking about. Then it hit him, the promotion his mom had mentioned that morning. "That's great!" TK said excitedly for his mother and went over to give her a congratulated hug.

TK's mom motioned for him to sit down so that she could explain the situation better. "Now TK honey, this is a really good job that I have gotten my hands on, but I don't want it to slip away." TK just looked at her, not quite comprehending what she was saying. "What do you mean that you don't want it to slip away? I thought you already got the job." "I did hun, but part of the package is…" "Is?" TK asked, urging his mother to continue. "One condition is that we move." "Move?" TK asked "Move to where?" "Odaiba" "Odaiba? Odaiba! Really?" "Yes really, do you have any problems with that?" his mother asked hopeful that he didn't. "No, this is great mom, really great." He said, trying to hide his excitement. "When do we leave?" "Now I know that this might sound rushed, but we leave on Sunday. The company already has an apartment ready, and they gave you three choices for the school you want to attend. Sepukan High, Kage High or, Sojuku High. You can tell me which one you decide on tommorow."

"After the discussion, TK went to his room a little bewildered of the events taking place but also happy. He would surprise his friend when he went to Odaiba.

**__**

Hokkaido International Airport

Saturday, 2:50 PM

"I guess this is it buddy. Take care." TK said while patting his friend on the back. "You too, TK" Tai replied. 

"Um, Tai?" 

"Yeah TK?" 

"What was the name of the school you were attending?"

"Oh, well I'm going to be attending Sojuku high, why?"

"Just curious." 

"Well, I better get going."

"Yeah, bye Tai."


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the Reviews!! I really appreciate it ^_^ So… enjoying? Not enjoying? lol I already spotted an error in my last chapter but I fixed it. It's not that great, I know but who knows how things will turn out right? Have any idea's? I have a few but I'm not so sure. We'll just have to see. Sorry but this chapter is kind of short. Please R&R ^_^

Disclaimer: I just simply don't own it  
  
**Mask of Deception**

Chapter 3: Seeking out the Past, Starting a New Future

**__**

Odaiba Airport

Saturday 6:32 PM

Tai was standing at the taxi terminal, waiting for a taxi to come pick him up. He was already waiting for half an hour and was growing inpatient. Finally, a taxi pulled up beside him. "About time," he mumbled to himself. Tai saw that the taxi driver was a fat man who was well rounded. He had no hair on his head but he did have a thick dark mustache.

"Where will it be son?" The man asked.

"Could you take me here?" Tai asked while showing him the address that he had received.

The taxi driver dropped Tai off at the address that was given to him. He looked up at the building and was amazed at how it looked. It looked so beautiful from the outside, Tai couldn't wait to get in. He paid the taxi driver and made his way into the building. 

Tai's apartment was on the top floor. When the elevator stopped, he walked towards his apartment door that was located at the end of the hall. He noticed that his was the only door on the floor. A little bit confused, Tai opened the door to his new apartment. When he opened the door his jaw dropped.

The apartment was completely furnished and full of stuff. It looked as if it was professionally designed. It even had all of the latest stuff inside and it was huge. Computer. Big screen TV. DVD Player. A Huge living room and kitchen. Tai thought _'I could definitely get used to this.'_

Suddenly, the TV screen turned on and a man's face appeared on the screen. "You must be agent Yagami?" Tai just stared at the TV for a while and then found his voice to speak. "Y-yes sir" he said with a respectful bow. "Could you please state your number and ID?" "I am agent 435, Yagami Taichi." Tai said. "And I am your new superior, General Yoshiwara. You will be put to work right away, so expect a call anytime soon." "Yes sir." Tai said with another bow. "Wait how did you know that I was here? Were you watching me or something?" Tai said a little paranoid. "No, no, nothing like that son." The man said with a little bit of laughter. "Actually, I've been doing this every five minutes for the past hour, I'm just glad that you are finally here. Welcome to Odaiba," the man, said with a smile. "Thank you sir." Tai said one last time, and then the TV went blank.

Tai's stomach started to growl. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He skipped breakfast on the plane and was starving. He walked over to the fridge to search for some food. Nothing. He looked inside the cupboards, completely empty. "How is a guy supposed to get full without any food?" he said to himself. "Well I suppose I have no choice but to go out and buy some I guess." Tai brought his wallet and a light jacket and made his way out onto the streets of Odaiba.

Tai decided that he would just walk and familiarize himself with the area and hopefully find a decent place to eat at the same time. He stopped in front of a sushi bar and decided to eat there. After his meal, he decided to look for a grocery store to stalk up on supplies. He kept on walking looking left and right, but had no such luck. Then he heard a cry for help.

"Help!" a lady's voice called out from an ally way. Tai's feet just started to move in the direction of the voice without even thinking. "Help!" the lady's voice screamed again. When Tai turned the corner, he saw a bunch of thugs surrounding a woman in her late twenties. 

Tai ran into the ally and rammed into one of the thugs. There were three all together. _'I can take them on' _Tai thought. A smirk grew on Tai's lips as he started to charge towards another one of the men. "Don't you know it's impolite to touch woman without permission? Tai said sarcastically while throwing punches and kicks at the men. After a long fight two of the men were knocked out cold. Tai was panting from exhaustion but was determined to finish the fight. 

"You." He pointed to the woman who was watching from the ground. "Go get the police." She nodded and ran. 

With the woman gone, Tai had less to worry about and could concentrate more on the fight. "You're a tough one aren't you?" The thug said to Tai as they circled around like vultures. "You shouldn't have asked her to get the police, cause now I will have to kill you." The thug announced evilly. "I'm sorry but I can't let that happen." Tai said. The thug then pulled out a knife and lunged at Tai. The knife got Tai in the arm and he let out a gasp of pain but kept on going. He pulled the knife out of his arm and threw it far away. He then went behind the thug and pounded on his back as hard as he could and the thug was finally down. Tai ran away from the scene so that the police wouldn't question him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 and finally, two other characters and a various few. How is it? Should I keep on going? This chapter is a bit longer than the other's, just slightly. I also apologize for any grammar, spelling and other mistakes. It is very tedious work to check these chapters over y'know? Anyway hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it

** **

Mask of Deception

Chapter 4: Destiny?

With his arm bleeding badly, Tai decided that he should get back to his apartment. He rapped his jacket around his wounded arm and started his walk home. He was sweating from the pain and breathing heavily and then he bumped into someone on the street knocking over the books in the person's hand.

Tai winced a little from the pain in his arm but quickly decided to apologize. "I'm so sorry." Tai said. "No it was my fault I'm sorry." The voice replied. The voice belonged to a young girl that looked to be around the same age as Tai. She had auburn hair and the most beautiful pair of crimson eyes that Tai had ever seen. Something about her caught his eye and Tai was dumb struck for a second.

"Oh my gosh!" She said in a concerned voice. "You're bleeding!" 

Tai was shaken out of his trance and looked over to his arm. He realized that his jacket had fallen off after bumping into the girl.

"Are you going to be okay? That looks so painful" The girl said.

"I'm fine. See?" He said moving his injured arm while hiding the pain with an odd smile. 

"You need to go see a doctor right now!" She said very loudly.

Tai didn't really feel like broadcasting it to the world so he came up with an excuse. "I was just on my way to the hospital!" he said without looking at her face.

"You're new here aren't you?" 

"How did you ever guess?" Tai said with sincere curiosity. 

"Well, for one, the hospital is in the opposite direction." She said while pointing.

"Oh, well it's kind of hard to lie with the pain in my arm." Tai blurted out.

"So it really does hurt." She said with a triumphant smile. 

"If you don't mind, I need to get home and clean this mess up." Tai said very annoyed.

"Come on," the girl said while dragging Tai by his other arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Tai asked.

"To my apartment. Where else would I take you?"

"Why?" Tai protested. But the girl ignored him and dragged him to her apartment.

**__**

Mysterious girl's apartment

Saturday 7:43_ PM_

Tai winced a little bit, as the girl dabbed some antiseptic on his arm to clean his wound. The girl had dragged him to her apartment, ignoring Tai's objections. Tai had no choice but to follow her and was now sitting on her kitchen counter, getting his arm cleaned.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tai asked. "Am I sure what is okay?" The girl said acting dumb. "Me being here and all. I wouldn't want to impose." "It's fine, my Mom won't be home for another few hours, I could use the company."

"Didn't she ever tell you not to talk to strangers, let alone bring them to your apartment, especially when you are all alone?" Tai said in a fake strict tone. She gave out a light laugh but then said in a softer tone. "I couldn't leave you there." "Why is that?" Tai questioned. "Well, you were wounded, I had to help you." "How do you know that I didn't get this wound while trying to kill someone or something like that?" Tai asked awaiting her reply. She paused for a moment and that said, "this might sound odd but, for some reason I feel that I can trust you." 

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, eyes completely locked, then the girl accidentally spilled the bottle of antiseptic on Tai's injured arm. 

"OOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREAKIN @##$!!" Tai yelled as he grabbed his arm in agony. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!!!" the girl said with extreme concern but then she found that she had to try and stop herself from laughing. Tai was breathing hard as the pain started to subside a bit. "Th-that hurts" Tai managed to squeeze out. The girl just started to laugh. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Tai said angrily. "I'm sorry, it's just that hahaha!!" the girl said in-between laughs. 

When she calmed down, she sincerely said, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Seeing that your wound it really clean now, literally, I guess I should bandage it up now. " She carefully touched Tai's arm sending a shock throughout his body. Tai looked down at the way she lovingly cared for his arm as she gently wrapped it with the bandage. 

"So" she said, trying to break the silence. "How did you get this wound?" 

Tai was a little embarrassed but said. "I stopped a few thugs from possibly committing rape." "No really," the girl said. "I'm serious," Tai said looking at her. The girl saw that Tai really wasn't joking and said. "Oh." Once again, their eyes locked into an intense stare. They felt themselves being pulled closer to each other, only a few centimeters apart. Neither could stop themselves, nor wanted to stop, but the phone ringing in the hall had interrupted them.

Snapped back to reality, the two instantly pulled away, both blushing furiously as the girl went to get the phone. Tai's heart was beating fast. _'what was I thinking'_ he thought to himself. _'Sure she's beautiful, really beautiful, but I just met her and I don't know anything about her. What if she has a boyfriend.'_

Tai could hear parts of her conversation in the hall.

"Oh….Hey…………I can't I have tennis…… No silly" She said in a somewhat flirtatious voice. "……That's not it……….ok…….……" _'Must be her boyfriend'_ Tai thought.

The girl then came back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Tai asked

"No one important." She said.

"Your boyfriend?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah" she said almost reluctantly.

"So your boyfriend is not important?" Tai teased. The girl just blushed a bit.

After a long pause Tai said, "I think I better get going, it's getting pretty late."

"Why? Are your parents waiting for you?"

"N-no"

"Then stay" she smiled and said.

The phone rang again so she went to get it "Sorry I'll only be a minute." This time, Tai heard a "Hi mom" but was interrupted by the ringing of his own phone.

He reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell and answered it. "Hello?" he said. _" Agent stealth?" _"Yes?" Tai said, switching to a professional tone of voice. _"You are needed for assistance at once. Details will be given to you when you are picked up."_ "I understand." Tai said. He told the informer on the phone where a car should be sent to pick him up and then he hung up.

Seeing that the girl's minute had turned into several and wasn't anywhere near finishing her conversation, Tai decided that he would write her a note.

An, "Okay, bye" was heard and the girl came back into the kitchen area. "Sorry abo----" she stopped and glanced around, only to find that the boy she had met disappeared without a trace. _'Where the heck did he go?'_ she thought to herself. That's when she saw a piece of paper on the counter where the boy was sitting. She read the note to herself:

I'm very sorry about running out on you like this, but something very important came up. We didn't even have the chance to exchange names. I sincerely thank you for treating my wound and hope to see you again one day.

She just stood there, staring blankly at the page. "Oh great, Sora, why do you always chase the good ones away" she said to herself, then caught herself. "What am I saying? I already have a boyfriend." 

She started to blush as she thought of the mysterious boy that was just in her kitchen a few moments ago. She sighed and walked to her room for some time to think.

**__**

Pick up car

Saturday, 8:26

"So, aren't you going to give me the details?" Tai asked the nervous looking driver. "Y-y-yes-s-s-sir!" The nervous looking man said. He looked around the age of twenty to Tai and was obviously nervous about something. "Well, spit it out! We don't have all year you know." Another nervous "Y-y-yes-s-s-sir!" escaped the man's mouth. "Well…" Tai said, a little irritated by the man's behavior. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I am such a big fan!" Tai arched an eyebrow. "Fan?" "Yeah. You and your partner were the ones who single handedly brought the downfall of the Yoshiwara scandal 4 years ago, when you first started, one of the biggest operations that our org (organization) has seen. You guys are famous here in odaiba!" "Gee, I'm flattered" Tai said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice, but it wasn't apparent to the man driving the car. "And you would be?" Tai questioned. The man smiled widely and said "Agent 2344, Shigo Sozoshii. I am your new partner."

__

'He! He's going to be my new partner? You got to be kidding me.' "Oh…hehe nice to meet you Sozoshii-san. So how long have you been with us?" (He means the org) "I was just recruited 5 months ago sir!"_ 'Sir?' _"No need to be formal Sozoshii-san. You are older than I am. Just call me Tai" Tai said. "Oh my gosh! Are you sure that is okay? You are superior to me, I don't deserve to call you by your first name Yagami Taichi-san!" "No, no, I assure you it's fine Sozoshii." Tai said trying to get him to just call him Tai. If he had to respond to Yagami Taichi-san each time the guy talked to him, he would almost go mad. "Oh please call me Soshii-chan ^_^" _'Soshii-chan? What self-respecting guy allows people to call him "Chan"?' _Tai thought with a sweatdrop _'what a queer person'_.

**__**

Kyoriyoku Enterprise

Saturday, 8:47

They arrived at the scene behind all of the confusion, without "Soshii-chan" telling Tai anything. Tai got out of the car and looked up at the building. In front of the building, there was a group of cops standing around in a large circle. In the clearing there was a guy holding a gun to a man's head, shouting out requests and orders to the police. There were so many police cars around, you wouldn't be able to count without deep concentration. Tai heard the man yell something about a lot of people being inside, and a bomb. 

"This just had to happen to me when I arrived didn't it?" Tai said to himself. Soshii just looked terrified. After 5 months in the field, you would assume that he would be calm at a moment like this. To Tai, it was apparently the opposite. '_How did he get recruited anyway?' _Tai wondered to himself. Then turned to the task at hand. He was here to work, not to worry about Soshii.

Tai walked over to a van that was well concealed and camouflaged. The door opened and out came two men who were a lot taller than Tai. He figured that they were the informers.

Glad you could make it "Stealth."


	6. Chapter 5

So here is chapter 5, sorry that it took a while. I've been really busy with school stuff and I still am, so it's going to take a while for me to update from now on. I would also like to thank all of you for the reviews. Just want to warn you that I am not good at action scenes (This isn't really an action scene to tell you the truth) and stuff (Example would be the Prologue :P) So if it's bad, I sincerely apologize. And now on to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 5: Mice in the Sewers

**__**

Sewers of Kyoriyoku Enterprise

Saturday, 9:00 sharp!

After being briefed by the two large men inside the van, Tai was suited up and ready to go. He opened the lid that led into the sewers and carefully went down the cold metal ladder. When he got down, he looked around for any movement and listened out for any sound that might be suspicious. He started to walk when he heard a big "THUMP!" followed by a groan of pain. It came from none other than Soshii. He had slipped off of the last step and fell to the ground, bottom first.

"Sh…" Came Tai's irritated voice.

"Sorry" Soshii whispered back apologetically.

They both crept down the sewers, following the dark tunnels, in the direction that they had been told to.

~~~~~*15 minutes earlier*~~~~~

"Glad that you could make it Yagami-san. Welcome to Odaiba. Oh and hi Sozoshii."

"The formalities can wait till after the job is done. What is the current situation?" Tai asked the two men.

"Half an hour before you got here, there was a report of a break in at Kyoriyoku Enterprise, and the guy over there," He gestured to the man with the gun in the clearing, "said that they stole something, but we are still unsure of what it is."

"I thought that Kyoriyoku was well known for its security system and that it was impossible for anyone to break in." Soshii inquired.

"That is true, and we are still puzzled at how they could get past the system and steal an Item without anyones notice." One of the guards told Soshii.

"If they stole it without notice, how come there are a million police out there?"

"Apparently, it looks like these criminals started the whole thing by themselves and are making demands." 

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Tai asked, awaiting his task.

"They are currently, as you can see, holding the owner hostage until they get their demands. This is just your basic 'search' mission, nothing complicated. Find out as much as you can. You have to go in through the sewer system to avoid the police. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Tai and Soshii said in unison.

~~~~~*Back to the present*~~~~~

They finally came up to their exit out of the sewer, and into Kyoriyoku. Tai and Soshii heaved at the lid that was covering over top and climbed out of the sewer.

When Tai looked around, he noticed that they were inside of a storeroom, used to dump out garbage and waste. It was full of old food, and grease everywhere. He figured that it was the storage room of the company's cafeteria.

He walked to the door and opened it, discovering that it wasn't locked. He came to the conclusion, that some of the men might have escaped through the sewers. They then proceeded their way through the building.

They came across a dark, long hall, lined with numerous doors and passages that led to more halls. The floor was enormous. Tai looked around the hall, deciding where to go next. He spotted a door that was slightly ajar and had a very faint blue light flowing out from the space the door left. He cautiously made his way to the door, with Soshii right behind him, so close in fact, that when Tai stopped in front of the door, He bumped into him. Tai was very irritated, but kept it to himself. _'TK was a way better partner than he is, or ever will be.'_ Tai thought and smiled as he thought of his old friend. _'I wonder how he's doing.'_

They both entered the room to find that it was full of big equipment and many electronics. They followed the source of light that they saw earlier and found that they were looking at a computer monitor. Tai noticed that the monitor displayed a box. He took a closer look and saw that it said, "File deletion complete." 

Tai looked at the screen with a puzzled look. "What the heck is this supposed to mean?" he said to no one in particular. "What is what supposed to mean?" Sozoshii said. 

"Look over here." Taichi said, showing Soshii the box. 

"hmm…" Was all that Soshii said.

"Well?" 

"Looks like they deleted something." Soshii said.

"no, you think?" Tai said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just give me a sec." Sozoshii said as he took a seat in front of the computer. He started typing and scanning the screen. Then he finally said. "It looks like they took a program. Not any program though. Whatever they took was something big, really big."

"Is there any way to get it back?" Tai asked.

"Unfortunately not." Soshii said.

"Guess we found out what they stole. Well, sort of. Anyway, do you think we should give the cops a hand with the guy out front?"

"I guess so."

"Did you bring the equiptment?"

"Of coarse"

"Then lets go."

Tai positioned his self behind a window where he could get a clear shot, while Sozoshii got the equipment ready. 

"You sure you don't want to do the honors?" Tai asked Sozoshii.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm not to good at sniping." What he didn't know was that Tai wasn't either.

Tai was never as good at sniping as TK. TK always had a keen eye and could hit anything with complete accuracy, weather it was a sniper riffle or a baseball, the kid never missed. Tai however, although he had a good hitting rate, missed quite a lot too. That is why he always left the sniping to TK.

Tai opened the window to get a clear shot, then put his eye to the scope, took a deep breath and gulped before he took his shot. Tai was still debating where he should shoot. He could hit the guy, but if he didn't hit him in the right spot, the man would probably kill the hostage so he decided to wait for a sign. 

He stayed there, patiently watching. The man paced a few steps with his gun still pointed at the hostage. Tai had to admit that it looked quit comical watching the man move and make gestures when he couldn't hear what he was saying below. 

Finally the man started yelling out of frustration. He lifted his gun from the hostage and held it up to the sky. Tai saw this as his chance, so he shot at the man. Sadly he missed, but somehow, no one noticed the bullet, probably because the guy was still shouting. Tai took another deep breath and then shot again, this time hitting the target, the man's gun. 

The gun flew far away and the man fell to the ground clutching his hand. Tai and Soshii melted back to the shadows and left the building while the cops outside went forward to seize the man. 

"Mission accomplished. Good job…" He paused for a second because he was about to say "TK" but caught himself and quickly said, "Soshii."

When he got home that night, he dropped onto his couch, when he realized that he had a message on his answering machine. He lazily lifted his arm from it's resting place, and pushed the button to play the message. A deep voice came onto the machine that Tai recognized as the man from earlier that day (the man on the TV).

"Subordinate Yagami, a car will be sent to pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 AM sharp. That is all."

Tai let out a small groan and then fell asleep on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…? How was it? So sorry if the chapter wasn't that exciting, I know that I made it sound urgent but… I had nothing to write about :P I'm not that creative. Have any ideas for the story? Post it in the review section. One more thing. I cant seem to decide on what car to give Tai. I'm thinking of a BMW Z3, but I'm still unsure. If you know any cool sports cars please post that up to. Cya in the next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 6

…does anyone ever read this? Anyway here's chapter 6 and guess what? TK's back!!! So read on. I also apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes that may be in the fic. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I just don't, okay?

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 6: It's you!!

****

Takaishi Residence 

Sunday, 6:30 AM

"TK honey! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Coming mom!"

TK took one good look at his home for one last time. "I'm sure going to miss it here." TK said to himself. "I will to honey." His mom said from behind. They both stayed still for a while. Memorizing as much of the place as they could so that they wouldn't forget. Then they were off.

** __**

On a curb somewhere in Odaiba

Sunday, 9:00 AM

Tai stood on the curb that laid outside of his apartment building and waited there patiently for his ride to come as he was told to do so. Finally a red sports car pulled up beside him, and the driver rolled down the window to reveal himself. "Hey Tai-san, How's it going?" "Not bad Soshii, yourself?" "You know, same old, same old." But Tai didn't know, so he pretended that he did. "Ready to go?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." Tai said as he got into the car. "Nice ride." Tai said, commenting on the car. "Thanks." Soshii said. 

"So, where exactly are we going?" Tai asked his new "partner" "That's a surprise." Soshii said with a smile on his face. Now that Tai saw him in the day time, Soshii didn't look like a freaky guy. He actually looked kinda normal to Tai. "Kinda" normal. 

Soshii turned into a car dealership and parked the car. "Why are we here?" Tai asked him. " Why else would we be here? We're here to buy your car." "My car? I actually get to choose a car?" "Yup, you get to choose a car." Soshii said as he got back into the car. "Where are you going?" Tai asked him. "You don't need a ride anymore so I don't need to be here either. Cya later Tai-san." And with that, Soshii drove off.

A man in a business suit came to Tai's assistance. "Hello, are you Mr. Yagami?" "Yes that's me." Tai said. "Would you please follow me?" 

Tai obediently followed the man to the main building where it was packed with sports cars everywhere. "You may choose any car of your liking Yagami-san, It is already paid for. I'll be over by the counter if you need my assistance.

Tai thanked the man and started looking at all of the cars. He looked at hundreds of cars, and couldn't imagine how they had so many cars but he was glad that they did. 

Tai pick a nice silver BMW Z3. He filled out the necessary forms and was off in his new car. He decided that he would familiarize himself with his surroundings, so he bought a map and started driving around Odaiba.

He drove through the streets of his neighborhood and memorized his way around. He then came across his new school. '_Guess I'll be going here tomorrow.' _He thought as he drove by.

Finally after buying a few groceries and returning from his joy ride. He came home to make his dinner. At this point, Tai was exhausted from his weekend and just wanted to sleep. So he made a quick dinner, took a shower and went strait to bed.

**__**

Takaishi's new residence

Sunday, _9:30 PM_

"Is that everything mom?" "Yup that's it. The rest of our stuff will be here in about a week. Are you sure you still want to go to school tomorrow? Aren't you tired?" "I'm fine mom, and yes I do want to go to school." "My son, so studious." She said with a starry look in her eyes. "Whatever mom, I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning," he said with a big yawn. Ms. Takaishi made TK carry most of the things into their new apartment, causing him to feel really tired. "Good night honey."

** __**

Yagami Residence

Monday, 6:00 AM

Tai woke up bright and early the next day. He needed time to get ready for school. He lazily got up and went to take a quick shower. After a quick breakfast, he was off to school.

Since students weren't allowed to take cars to school, Tai had to walk. Although he did have to walk, he took this as an opportunity to get used to his surroundings. 

**__**

Sojuku High

Monday, 8:00 AM

It was Monday morning, and nobody wanted to be at school, but unfortunately they were. "Now class, may I have your attention please?" The teacher said, trying to get the classes attention. "Today we have a new student from Hokkaido. I want you to help him out and show him respect as I know he will do the same to you. Would you please come in." The teacher said to the direction of the door.

Everyone was settled and eager to see who would come through the door. "Did you hear? It's a boy!" Said a girl. "I wonder if he's cute!" Said another. "Propably no one special" Said another girl. "Oh shut up Sora. You wouldn't care who it is because you are already dating Japan's number one guy!! You are so lucky!" "Yeah yeah" Sora said back.

A tall slim figure with a mass of brown hair walked into the room. Sora looked up and recognized the boy to be the same person from Saturday night. Her eyes were wide open with surprise, and a faint blush crept onto her face as she looked at his hansom features for a second time. '_It's him!' _she thought to herself. 

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class." Tai nodded and started to speak. "I am very pleased to meet you all. My name is Yagami Taichi, and I moved here from Hokkaido. I hope that I can help contribute to a great year." "Thank you Taichi, you may take a seat next to Sora. Sora, could you pleas raise your hand so that Taichi knows where you are?" Sora slowly and shakily rose her hand as all the girls started whispering comments like, "He's so hot!" or, "He's so cool!". 

Tai, who hadn't noticed who the hand had belonged to, walked over to the vacant desk but paused when he saw who it was. He was quite surprised that he met the mysterious girl again under these circumstances. He finally came to his senses then gave her a deep bow. "Thank you very much for the other day." He said, Then when he got up, he gave her a warm smile, and took his seat. This caused Sora to blush a deeper shade of red. Everyone was curious at Tai's gesture, but kept quiet about it.

When Lunch came, He got up and went over to Sora who was heading out the door. "I'm really sorry for walking out on you the other day." She turned around to see who's voice it was and realized that she was staring into the eyes of none other than the new guy, Yagami Taichi. "Something came up and I really had to go." He finished. Sora kept quiet for a while. She was lost in his eyes, but then snapped out of her trance and said. "Oh, it was no problem. It just surprised me a bit, that's all. Odd isn't it? Meeting at a place like this." "Yeah" Tai said with a little chuckle. "I guess I better let you go. You looked like you were in a hurry." Tai said understandingly. "Well, sort of." She said almost reluctantly. "Well I'm off to the roof!" Tai announced. "Cya later." "Yeah Cya later." She said back. 

As Tai started to walk away she said, "Wait! Do you even know where the roof is?" Tai turned around and pretended to give it some thought. "Well, I'm pretty sure that it's at the top of the school, but you know, with all of the new architecture styles and designs, the roof could be really hard to find." This statement made Sora giggle a little. "I meant, do you know how to get up there?" "Oh, well, I would have to say I have no clue whatsoever." Tai said with a slight chuckle. "You really are bad at directions." Sora said, referring to the other day. [Remember the hospital thing??] "The roof is this way," She said, pointing in the direction she was going. "I can walk you there if you like. It's on the way to where I'm going anyway." "If you would be so kind as to do so please." 

Tai followed obediently, memorizing the way up to the roof for later preference. "So, why do you want to go up to the roof? No one ever goes up there." Sora asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Me and my friend always went up on the roof at school. I guess it's probably for the view, or it could be for the isolation. All I know is that we always met at the roof." "We?" Sora questioned." "Yeah, me and my friend back in Hokkaido." "Oh," was all she said. 

"Well, we're here. Just follow those stairs and you're up there." Tai thanked her, and made his way up the stairs. 

The view was beautiful from what he could see. But on the other side of the roof he saw a shadowy figure, sitting on the ledge of the roof leaning against the fence. Tai moved a bit closer so that he could see the figure.

"TK?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffhanger!! Sorry that it took so long to get TK back into the story. I know that you were all wondering where the heck he was. I just had to get rid of all of the other stuff first, as pointless as it may be. I'm not the happy with the fic, so I'm going to start a new one, but I am going to continue this one. So to all of you who want me to continue the fic. I will. I still have a few things I would like to add in. Cya in the next Chapter!!


	8. Chapter 7

I know that you guys have been waiting, and here he is. Yes that's right, TK's back!!! Thanks for all the great and encouraging reviews. They really help a lot. Sorry that it took so long though. I'm having finals and stuff so…yeah. But everything is over next week!! And I know some of you are wondering where all the other characters are. Well, you guys just have to be patient. They will get sandwiched in there with the rest of the whole lot. Patience is a virtue y'know? Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of it's characters, but I do however, own this story

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 7: The start of something new

**__**

Roof of Sojuku High

11:00 PM (Lunch Time)

"TK? Is that really you?" Tai asked the boy on the ledge. "In the flesh." TK said with a grin. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Hokkaido??" "Not anymore." "Why didn't you tell me?" Tai asked his friend "Didn't want to ruin the surprise." TK said with a slight chuckle.

They continued talking like they used to back in Hokkaido. Laughing and joking with each other, they truly were a sight to see.

"Have you switched stations yet?" Tai inquired. "Yeah. I took care of it the other day, why?" "Great! Now we can be partners again!" "Weren't we always partners?" TK asked Tai, obviously a little bit confused. Tai shuddered at remembering his new partner Sozoshii. "Actually, they gave me a new partner… His name is Shigo Sozoshii, a very odd one. He kinda freaks me out. Between you and me, I think there's a chance that he might be gay." TK started laughing at the way Tai described his current partner. 

"I still can't believe that you're really here." "Well, believe it or not, it's really me."

__

Ring!!

"Guess we better head to class."

The bell rang and the two went down the stairs together. "Busy after school?" Tai asked TK. "Sorry," TK said. "I have to help mom move stuff around the apartment. Maybe tomorrow." "That's okay. Cya tomorrow." Tai said.

**__**

Streets of Odaiba

After school

"Taichi-kun!" Yelled a voice from behind Tai. Tai turned around to find a breathless Sora standing in front of him. "Takenouchi-san" "Please, Sora's just fine." She said between breaths. "Then you can call me Tai, if you'd like" He said. "Did you want something?" he asked politely. "Oh, Um, I was just wondering how your arm was doing… and if you wanted to walk home together since you were going the same way." "My arm? It's fine but, don't you have a boyfriend? Won't he think something's up if he saw us walking together?" He teased. "First of all, he's practicing with his band. Second of all, he trusts me!" She retorted. "Okay, okay, I get it. In that case, the company would be nice."

Tai waited for Sora to catch her breath before they started walking. "So… how do you like Odaiba so far?" Sora questioned. "Well, it sure is different from what I remember of it." He said while looking around at his surroundings. "Oh?" she said. "I used to live here, when I was younger. When my parents divorced I moved to Hokkaido with my dad." "Oh, I'm so sorry to bring that up." "Don't be, you didn't do anything." Tai said with a sad smile. "So what brought you back to Odaiba?" She asked further. Tai sighed and said, "I'm searching for something." "Oh." Was all she said. She decided that she had gone far enough. 

"You seemed happier after lunch. What happened on the roof?" she said, trying to change the subject. "The roof? You can say that there was a big surprise waiting up there for me." "A surprise?" "Yeah. Apparently my friend from Hokkaido moved here the day after I did. I had no clue until I saw him up there" "That's nice." "Yeah. What about you? Have anything going on in your life?" "Nah, my life is boring as anything can be. Nothing exciting ever happens." "Really? Are you so sure? What's this I hear about your boyfriend being Japan's hottest guy?" Tai teased. 

"When did you hear that?!" She said, a little bit embarrassed. 

"This morning, I heard some girls talking about it." 

*Sigh* "I don't know about Japan's hottest guy, but I guess he's okay." 

"Hmm…" Tai began. "So you go for the ones with looks eh?"He teased again.

"NO! it's not like that. I'm not like one of those shallow girls that go for looks alone. I'm different. And besides, he was the one who asked _me_ out." 

"Anyway, you said that he's in a band?" "Yeah, the teenage wolves. Haven't you ever heard of them?" "Hmm…. Sorry, I can't say that I have." He told her. "Seriously!? They are the hottest rock band in Japan right now!!" "Seriously? I haven't heard of that band in my life." "What kind of music do you listen to then??" "A little bit of everything."

They continued down the road. Chit chatting as they walked. Tai had to admit that Sora was a pretty cool girl. According to Tai, she was one of the most interesting girls he had ever met. Other than someone he knew, but she was half way across the world and a whole different kind of "Interesting". They continued walking until they came up to Sora's apartment. 

"Here's my stop." She announced. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Tai said. 

"Tai?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want me to introduce you to some of my friends? I'm pretty sure that you'll get along with them, and you can even meet my boyfriend." She said. 

"You're popular right?" Tai said out of nowhere, catching Sora off guard.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You're popular aren't you?" 

"I-I suppose that I have many friends, but, what does this have to do with anything?" 

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything but, I don't think I want to. I have a problem with hanging out in big crowds. I don't really like them. I hope you understand." 

"Oh, no, that's fine, but if you ever change your mind just ask okay?" 

"Thanks, I'll remember your offer. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I'll cya tomorrow."

After their good bye's, Tai slowly walked down the road. Sora watched him walk until he was a little speck in the distance. For reasons unknown to her, she felt a little sad that he didn't want to hang out with her. It puzzled her why she felt this way. She never felt this way when her own boyfriend was too busy for her. Then why with him? Even after she first met him on that Saturday evening. After he left she couldn't stop thinking about him. "Life is to confusing" she said to herself, and made her way up to her apartment.

**__**

Takaishi Residence

7:00 PM

"Move it a little to the left." Ms. Takaishi commanded her son. "Wait, wait. I changed my mind. I think that it would look better over by that wall." 

TK proceeded to move the couch to the other wall when… "WAIT! I change my mind again. Sorry hun. Could you wait a sec while I think this through?"

5 minutes later…

"Mo-m, are you done y-yet." TK said while sweat poured down his face. "The couch is very heavy."

Silence…

"MOM! I'm dying here!" TK said placing the couch down and then sitting on it himself. 

His mother gasped at his action.

"TK! That's…That's perfect!!"

__

'Thank goodness' TK thought. _'I'm so tired, and hungry too.'_

As if on cue, TK's stomach started to growl.

"Oh shoot!" TK's mom cried. "I forgot to get groceries for tonight's dinner. TK, do you think you can go to the store to get some supplies?"

TK let out a lazy, "Yes mom." then grabbed his coat and left.

**__**

Streets of Odaiba

7:22 PM

It was a cool spring night in Odaiba, and the city lights lit up the street with radiant colour. Everywhere you looked, there was bound to be some form of light.

TK walked silently humming to himself while he made his way to the grocery store. He noticed how crowded it was in Odaiba contrary to back in his previous hometown. But Odaiba truly was his hometown. _'I wonder if Matt still lives round here'_

TK was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him. The next thing he knew, he bumped into the figure, but with his fast reflexes, managed to catch the person before falling. 

TK finally let go of the person. That was when he realized that it was a girl. Not any girl though. Surprisingly, it was one of his new classmates. 

She was a slim girl with a nice figure. Not tall, but not to short as well. She had brown shoulder length hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She wasn't bad looking either.

The girl finally looked at him with the same suprised reaction and said. "Takaishi-kun. I'm so sorry, I was reading so I didn't see you."

TK finally noticed that she was carrying a book in her right hand, a very thick book. "That's okay, it really was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

After a little bit of uncomfortable silence…

"So what are you doing out here?" She questioned him. 

"Me? I'm just picking up a few groceries for my mom." He explained

"Oh, well I better get going, I have to help my own mom with something. See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye." He replied. Then, she walked away.

TK stood there for a while. Looking like an idiot. When he finally came to his senses, he continued his way to the grocery store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days went by slowly for the two. Keeping themselves away from the "big crowd." No jobs, no requests nothing. Until one night…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Odaiba Headquarters parking lot 

Wednesday 10:35 PM

Tai lazily and slowly got out of his car. It had been a long day at school, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately for him, sleep had to wait for a few more hours. 

He slowly made his way to the building, where he would find out why he was missing his precious sleeping time.

**__**

Odaiba Headquarters 

Wednesday 10:42 PM

__

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Tai knocked on the door, only to be welcomed by a, "come in" from the other side. 

He opened the door and walked into the huge room that served as an office for the commander. The room was filled with elegant landscape paintings, artifacts and other expensive decorations. It was fully furnished as well. Leather chairs, gigantic cabinets, the perfect room for a man with great elegance and power.

"I'm glad that you could join us, Yagami-san." Came the man's voice. "Please, take a seat." 

It was only then that Tai realized that in the chair beside his, sat TK, looking as if he would fall asleep any second.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you both to the Main HQ of our organization here in Odaiba. I am very glad that two excellent agents such as yourselves, have decided to station yourselves here in Tokyo. But I'm sure that you've heard enough welcomes from everyone." 

"I have called you both here as a request for your services. Yagami-san. You might be wondering why we specifically chose to station you in Sojuku high. Fortunately for us, you Takaishi-san, had also decided to enroll into the same high school. This saves us a lot of trouble."

" We have been investigating for a while now, and we have reasons to suspect that someone is targeting school for reasons unknown to us. This is where the two of you come in. Your mission is to make sure everything in the school runs smoothly. Keep an eye on any strange happenings, but make it completely unknown to your fellow students. This mission will test your physical abilities, intellect and ability to work secretly, which now brings me to your specific orders."

"To carry out this mission, there are a few requirements that you must meet. First off, you are both required to join a club or team of your choice. We also want you to socialize. Gain the trust of your fellow students so that they don't suspect anything."

" Regarding absences while you are on a mission. Each time that you are called to duty, we will call the school and make a believable excuse for you, so don't worry about it when we call you to leave suddenly."

"For now, this is all that we ask of you. You will receive further orders when we find it fit. Any questions regarding this mission?"

The two shook their heads.

"Very well then. That is all. You may leave. On your way out, be sure to pick up your new equipment."

"Yes sir!" They both replied.

**__**

Odaiba Headquarters parking lot 

Wednesday 11:56 PM

"Need sleep" were the first words to escape TK's mouth as the two exited the large but building. Tai gave a slight chuckle at his remark, then a yawn of his own. If Tai didn't know better, he would think that TK was sleep walking.

"Does your mom know that you're out of the house?" Tai asked.

"Huh?" TK said in a dazed out tone. He figured that he should at least try to wake himself up, so he shook himself awake and slapped his face twice. "No she doesn't. I had to sneak out. If she found out that I was gone, she would probably call the police!"

"How did you get here then?" Tai asked him.

"I walked here of coarse."

"Whoa, that's a long walk. Why didn't you take your mom's car?"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!! I can't steal my mom's car!"

"You wouldn't be stealing, you would be borrowing. It's not like it's illegal. You got your license ages ago."

And it was true. A requirement that all agents needed was a drivers license, a requirement that TK had.

"Yeah, but if she found out, I would be in deep trouble."

"I guess that I'll have to give you a ride then." Tai said.

A _"beep beep"_ could be heard and the lights of Tai's car flashed on.

TK's eyes were wide open with surprise. "Crap man, this is one sweet ride."

"Hehe. Isn't it?"

TK just stood there, admiring Tai's shiny car.

"Well…get in, don't just stand there." Tai chuckled.

TK sulked. "I want a car too."

"Too bad. You can't take a car home with your mom around to question you."

TK gave out a mock sniff.

The two kept on talking on the way back, trying not to fall asleep.

"Ah, so this is where you live." Tai exclaimed as they pulled into TK's apartment complex.

"Yup. Home sweet home. I better get in quick, incase my mom wakes up for some reason. See ya tomorrow."

"G'night" Tai said. Then he drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry for any mistakes that might have appeared in this chapter. I didn't really check it over well. Anywayz, tell me what you thought. Cya in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

*sigh* Hey everyone. I'm a little worn out right now -_- I have to do a final project for my socials class, and it's really getting to me. I can't concentrate right now so I'm taking a break to right this chapter. I know that it has taken so long to get to this part of the fic. I'm sorry bout that. The stuff that I have written so far, is more like the intro of the story. The really boring stuff. I hope that things will get more exciting from now on and I hope that you guys/gals are enjoying the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of it's characters. I only own the story

' + Italics = thoughts

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 8: Fitting in with "The crowd"

**__**

Sojuku High

Thursday 10:59 AM

"…and this is the process of photosynthesis." The teacher explained to the students.

__

Ring!

"Remember. There is a test tomorrow on all that we learned today" The teacher called out to the retreating students.

__

'Finaly' TK thought to himself. The class had been so boring that he fell asleep. Luckily for him, the teacher didn't notice. 

"Hey, Takaishi." A boy from his class called out to him. "You want to hang out at lunch?" TK was about to refuse his offer when he remembered that he was now at work, and that he needed to follow orders. "Sure." He said with the best fake smile he could come up with and he went to join the boy and his friends.

"Since we don't know each other that well, I will reintroduce everyone." The boy said, gesturing to his friends. "That is Sarumi Akaze," He said, pointing to a blond haired boy, "This is Inoe Miyako." The purpled hair girl gave a recognizing nod. "That's Morizaku Yakiro" He gestured to a brunette boy. "And I am Motomiya Daisuke." He said pointing to himself. "Kari is usually here too, but she's sick today. Now your turn." "Takaishi Takeru, but you guys can call me TK." "Well, now that that is done, I guess we can go." 

"So TK, are you planning on joining any clubs?" Akaze asked him as they all walked down the hall. "Actually, I was thinking of signing up today." He told the boy. "Really? What sport do you play?" He gave it a little bit of thought, then said. "I was thinking about joining the basketball club." "The basketball club eh? Yakiro's in it. Aren't you Yuki?" The boy just gave a small nod, almost unnoticeable. "We have a practice today." Yakiro informed TK. Meet me at the entrance of the gym after school and I'll take you to the coach. Oh yeah, and come in your gym strip. The couch will probably want you to practice with us." "Thanks." TK replied.

"Forget about clubs, tell us a little about yourself." Miyako interupted. "There's not much to tell." TK told her. "But I'll try. I lived here in Odaiba until I was around four, then I moved to Hokkaido. Lived there for then years of my life and now, I'm back here. My life is pretty much as boring as anything can get." "I'm sure it's not that bad." Daisuke added in.

"Wait!" Akaze yelled out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "What's up man?" Daisuke asked. "What day is it today?" Everyone gave him another questioning look. "TELL ME WHAT DAY IT IS!!" "Thursday, why?" "@#$!!" "I'm supposed to be at a meeting!!! The coach is gonna hang me for this." And Akaze ran down the hall and out of site. Everyone laughed at his sudden outburst. 

"So what club is he in?" TK asked. "Akaze? Let's see, Track, Baseball, swim team and tennis." Daisuke informed. "Whoa, I don't think I would be able to keep up with him." TK chuckled. 

"Let's have lunch shall we?" Miyako asked as they entered the cafeteria. 

The group walked over to an even bigger group, made up of seniors, juniors, and even freshmen. TK guessed that all of them were the "popular" ones but followed the others obediently. 

"Hey everyone, This is TC." Daisuke announced. TK felt a bit of annoyance. "Actually it's TK" he corrected him. "Oh sorry bout that man, I'm really bad with names. Right Mizaki?" Miyako hit Daisuke across the head with her fist. "MI-YA-KO" She corrected, and everyone laughed at the show that Daisuke was giving. 

"Where's Kaze-kun, Dai-chan? " A girl called out. "K-kun? He's at some meeting." "Aww." The disappointment in the girls voice apparent. "He was supposed to help me with math." She pouted.

"I'll help you." Daisuke said, edging closer to the girl. "In your dreams Motomiya. First of all, you suck at math, second of all, you are nowhere near qualified to be with me."

"What about TK here?" Miyako suggested. "He's really good at math." 

Everyone's attention was now on TK."N-not really" He said with an uneasy laugh. "Oh come on, don't lie. I saw you solve that math problem on the board the other day. I couldn't even get it, and I'm smarter than these guys." She gestured towards Daisuke and "Well, I guess, I'll give it a try."

He went over to the girl who needed help with her math. She was obviously a senior but didn't squirm as he walked closer as she did to Daisuke. He took a look at the question. "Whoa this is some pretty deep stuff" he said, but took a seat and started writing. After about two minutes he was done. Everyone gaped at how fast he did it. "Are you sure that you got it right?" One of the guys asked. "I'm pretty sure, but not entirely. Here, let me explain the question to you." 

TK started to explain and show the girl how to do the question. 

After a while…

"Oh my gosh!!" The girl exclaimed. "What? What's wrong?!" TK said a little bit alarmed. "I understand it!" The girl said happily. "I actually understand it." She clapped with excitement. "I'm glad" TK said with an encouraging smile that caused the girl to blush. 

Everyone was looking at him in amazement. "You must be one heck of a teacher Takaishi, cause no one has ever been able to teach Shuuko anything. EVER!!" "Ah, so that's your name." He said looking at the girl. "Well, glad I could be of help Shuuko-chan." He said, causing the girl blush again.

The next thing TK knew, all the girls around the table were asking him to help them with their math, pushing and shoving each other to get to TK. _'Oh brother'_ He put his hands in front of him to protect himself from the crowd of girls. "Now, now, girls. No need to push," TK said. 

He looked at Yakiro for help. He just turned his head, pretending that he didn't notice. He then looked at Miyako who had a big teasing smile plastered on her face. He knew that she enjoyed watching him squirm. When he looked at Daisuke, he and a group of other boys were laughing, while some of the guys looked like they were ready to pound on TK for grabbing the girls' attention.

Meanwhile, Tai was………

"…and everybody, this is Yagami Taichi" "You can call me Tai." He told the group. 

Sora had taken him from group to group, introducing Tai to an enormous amount of people. When Sora said that she was going to introduce him to some of her friends, he didn't realize that she meant all of them, especially all in one day.

As they said their farewells to the group Sora announced that they would go to the cafeteria next. "Sora?" "Yeah Tai? Is there something wrong?" "No…it's not that. I was just wondering if we could stop for the day. I've met so many people today and I'm already starting to forget names." 

She gave it a little bit of thought, then decided that he was right. "Why don't we go outside then? It's such a nice day, I just have to get out of here." "Fine with me." Tai agreed.

They walked out of the big school and out into the courtyard. It was a big opening of space with benches and flowers everywhere. A lot of people were reading and eating their lunches in the sunlight. Everyone looked so radiant and happy outside.

"Anyway." She said breaking the silence as the two took a seat on a bench. "I was thinking that you could meet my group tomorrow." She said cheerfully.

Tai was a bit puzzled. "Didn't I just meet 'your group'?" 

"Yes they are my friends, but that is not 'my group.' The people I hang with are usually in the cafeteria, the people we were going to go see just now."

"That's a lot of people."

Sora laughed a bit. "Yeah, a lot of people, and I think you'll get to meet my boyfriend tomorrow."

"You seem pretty eager for me to meet him. Any reason?" He asked.

"Not really, I just thought that you two would make good friends, that's all."

Just then, two girls came up to Tai and Sora.

"Yagami-san?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes?"

"W-we j-just want-ted to give you t-this" The girl said, holding out a pink envelope.

Tai looked a little bit confused but accepted the letter. When he took the letter from the girls, they ran of saying things like, "He talked to us!!" and "He is so cool!!"

"Looks like you have some admirers" Sora teased. This comment made Tai blush a little.

__

Ring! Went the lunch bell, and everyone started heading back to class, including Tai and Sora.

****

[Next is TK's Basketball tryout. If you don't want to read it, skip down to the next day]

Sojuku High Gymnasium

Thursday 3:15 PM 

It was fifteen minutes before practice, and TK patiently waited for Yakiro to make his appearance. Why he chose the basketball team? He didn't know. He would have decided on something else but…

"Takaishi" Yakiro said while running down the corridor of the gym entrance. "Sorry that it took me a while, Daisuke ran off with my shoe, so I had to chase him.

"That's okay." TK laughed.

"Well, should we go?" 

"Yeah sure."

They walked through the doors and into the Gym. There were a number of guys, already practicing. TK watched as a group on boys scrimmaged for the ball, while another group practiced plays.

"Kurata-Sensei, this is Takaishi Takeru. He would like to join the Basketball team." 

"Takaishi eh?" The coach asked.

"Yes sir." TK replied.

"I guess we'll try you out for today then."

"Thank you sir." TK said with a bow.

The coach blew his whistle and called all the boys over.

"Everybody, today we have someone joining us. If he does well, he's on the team. Treat him with respect."

Everyone chorused a, "Yes sir"

"Then let's begin!"

They started up with a few warm ups and drills. Then, they went into a game. 

"Takaishi," the coach called him over. 

"Yes sir?" 

"What position do you play?" 

"I play point guard and center."

"Then lets try you out as point guard."

"Okay"

They started with a jump, and the opposite team got possession of the ball. TK headed toward his check, but thought of a good way to get the ball. He lagged behind his check a bit, so that he wouldn't notice him. He knew that the ball was going to him, he just need the right time. He looked around the court and noticed that all of the offenders were blocked accept for his check. That's when the ball was release. He made a dash for his check and intercepted the pass. When he grabbed hold of the ball, he ran in the opposite direction. He saw one of his fellow team mates open, so he passed the ball. The coach called him over.

"Why didn't you shoot Takaishi?" 

"He was open so…"

"So?"

"I didn't want to be a ball hog sir."

"Well, at least you're a fair guy, but now I can't tell your full ability. Here's what I'll do."

He blew the whistle and called everyone over. 

"Who's up for a one on one challenge?"

"With who?" one of the guys asked.

"With Takaishi over here. Well give him a little test. All who want to challenge him, line up over there."

About half (six) of the boys went to the other side of the gym, waiting to challenge the newcomer.

"Takaishi? Think of this as a challenge. Lets see how many people you can beat. The record so far is four players, set by Yamada over there." He pointed to a tall buff guy.

TK gulped, then got into position.

"You guys will play full court. One basket elimination. Start!"

The first up was a guy of about the same height and build of TK. They started off with a jump ball. TK had first possession, and before the other guy knew it, TK had already sunk a basket.

  
"NEXT!" the coach bellowed.

The same process went on for a while. TK beat them all with ease, beating the record of four, he was now at six and just starting the seventh.

The last one was the tall buff guy, identified as Yamada.

They started off with a jump ball again. Unfortunately, TK couldn't beat his height. He ran after the ball, determined to get to it. Yamada was about to take a shot, when from out of nowhere, TK jumped as high as he could, and blocked the shot. He grabbed the ball and protectively held on to it. When he caught his breath, he slowly started to dribble, his opponent cautiously backing up. When TK saw that he was relaxed, he made a mad dash for the basket, faking him out and taking a lay-up. The ball rolled around the rim, everyone watching in anticipation, and finally, the ball went in.

The guys gave a small cheer and ran up to TK. "Man, you're so good!" A guy exclaimed. "Where did you learn all of those moves?" another asked. 

Yamada came over to shake TK's hand. "You're really good. Hope we can have a rematch some time."

"Congratulations Takaishi. You have just earned yourself a spot on the basketball team." Then he addressed the whole team.

"We have a game coming up next week. Practice over the weekend, and I'll see you guys on Tuesday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Sojuku High

Friday 10:59 AM

__

'c'mon' Tai thought while tapping his foot. "…therefor, X equals 62." 

__

Ring!

'Finally! Lunch time'

The teacher sighed and said, "We will continue this on Monday."

Tai picked up his books and headed for his locker. When he opened his locker, a whole pile of letters fell out. A few people were looking at him and whispering to their friends. He just ignored them and stuffed the letters, as well as his things, into the locker.

"Tai!"

"Hm?" Tai turned his head to face the direction of the voice. "C'mon, we're supposed to meet my friends in the cafeteria remember?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**__**

Sojuku High Cafeteria

Friday 11:05 AM

"There they are." Sora pointed to a large crowd in the corner of the cafeteria. She ran ahead where everyone at the table greeted her. "Where's Kari and Matt?" She asked some of the guys. "Oh, he told us to tell you that, he has practice again." "Again?" "Yeah, but he said he would meet you at the club tonight. As for Kari, she's at a photography club thing."

"Who cares about Matt," a girl said as Sora realized that Tai had caught up. "Who's that cutie beside you Sora? Trying to take all of the guys?" Both Tai and Sora started to blush. "No" Sora said through clenched teeth. "Actually, everyone, this is Yagami Taichi, he's new here so I thought I would introduce him to some people." "Are you single?" A girl shouted" "I'm free" another said. 

"By the way," Sora inquired. "Where's Motomiya and the others, I heard that he was hanging with a new guy too. I wanna see who it is. 

Just then, Daisuke and his crew, including TK, came up to the group. 

"Oh hey Sora, didn't see you yesterday. You missed my introduction of the new guy." He pointed to TK. "This is Takaishi Takeru." "Pleased to meet you. You can call me TK" he told her. "Takenouchi Sora" She said back. "Oh, hey Tai." TK said, noticing his friend. "Hey TK, I see you've made a few friends." "Likewise." He replied. "You guys know each other? Sora asked. "You can say that."

"So, who is this guy?" Daisuke asked. "Yagami Taichi, but Tai's fine." "Oh, cool. I'm Motomiya Daisuke, These guys are Miyako, Akaze and Yakiro.

They all talked together during the entire lunch, until it was time to go back to class.

Before everyone left for classes, A guy called out to TK and Tai. "Hey, Yagami, Takaishi. You feel like hanging out tonight Some of us were thinking of going to the "Twister"?" 

"The twister?"

"Yeah, a club for teens, fourteen to eighteen. You guys up to it?"

"What time?" They asked.

"Meet us there around six thirty."

  
They looked each other, then decided, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Cool. One of our friends are in the band that is going to play there tonight. It'll be a blast," he told them as he handed them the address. See you there tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally!!! Just a note. The note that I wrote up at the top, ***points to the top*** was written a few days ago. I started this chapter a few days ago, and was too lazy to change it so… I am actually done my socials project now. I get out of school tomorrow!!! So to celibrate, I brought you this chapter, and I will try to give you the next chapter tomorrow too. I want to get to the night club scene!! I thought of something good. I don't know if you guys will like it though.

Answer to some questions:

Yes Tai is going to be a soccer star

And Kari is coming, don't you worry! 

Cya in the next chapter!!!

Next Chapter: The night club…What's going to happen? Who's the guy in the band that looks so familiar to TK? Watch next time to find out on the next digimon, digital monsters!!


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday guyz/galz but as you all might have known, ff.net was down and I couldn't upload anything _ anywayz

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm finally out of school!! Lolz~ To celebrate my last day of school, I will present you with another chapter!! And thanks for all of the reviews! I wonder how many people are actually reading this story though…. Enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything that has to do with digimon okay?

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 9: Unexpected Reunion

**__**

The Twister

Friday 6:34 PM

"Do we really have to go in?" TK asked Tai as they walked to the entrance of the twister.

"Think of this as a mission."

"And what mission would this be?"

"Hm… just go in okay?"

TK pushed open the door, and the once quiet air, was now blasting with music and the muttered sound of voices inside of the building.

"Crap, it's so loud in there." TK almost yelled. "Do we really have to go in?" TK asked again. Tai just pushed him in from behind.

"Yagami-kun, Takaishi, over here." The guy from earlier called out to them. The two of them walked over and joined the group around a table.

"So? What do you think?" he asked. "Is this place cool or what."

The two just nodded in response, while looking at their surroundings. 

"This place is pretty huge." TK commented.

"Yeah, everyone comes here to hang out." he explained. [I better give this guy a name eh?]

"So, Fujisaki, do you guys come here often?" 

"Yeah, most of the time."

"I see that not everyone came." Tai noticed as he looked around the table. 

"Yeah well, Sora is off somewhere, and some of the others are dancing."

"So TK," a girl said, edging closer towards him.

After just a few days, TK had gotten very popular with the "ladies." Tai was too, but something about TK got the girls hooked. Someone once told him that he looked like a "certain" semi-famous rock star…

"Yeah?" He said nervously. "You _are_ single right?" she said emphasizing the "are" 

*gulp* "yeah" 

"Why don't we get out of here? Just you, and me." She asked.

"B-but I just got here." He said with a nervous laugh. 

"So?" 

That's when Tai cut in. "We want to see the band, don't we TK." TK just nodded his head vigorously. 

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink." TK said as he, quickly walked away.

"So Tai, I heard you joined the Soccer team." Said a boy by the name of Tsujiai [I'm running out of name ideas. lol] "Yeah, I did actually." "Cool, I'll be at the game next week."

Their conversation was interupted when Sora, and a few other girls, arrived at the table.

"Hey guys!!" She said excitedly

"Oh hey Sora." One of the girls said. "Is Matt on next?" 

"Yeah he is, and you'll finally get to meet him Tai!!"

TK then came back with his drink, sipping at it as he looked at the new arrivals. Among them, he noticed Shuuko, the girl who he helped with math, was there among the girls.

"Oh, hey TK," she said in a flirtatious tone. TK replied with a nervous laugh, "hehe hey Shuuko, how did your Test go?"

"I did very well thanks to you." She said edging closer. 

TK shot a glance at Tai. 

Tai was about to say something, but then his cell phone rung, and he went outside to answer the call.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" She said, taking a seat, and then patting an empty spot beside her.

"Give it a rest Shuuko, you're too old for him." The girl who was hitting on TK earlier said. Then she looked at TK and smiled sweetly. This caused TK to become even more nervous than before.

"Shut up Sayori, I saw him firs----"

"How is everyone doing tonight?" A person on the stage said. He was replied with a bunch of shouts and hollers. 

__

'Thank You' TK thought looking up at the ceiling.

"We're glad that you're having fun. We would now like to bring up the band you have all been waiting for." Everyone started cheering. 

The stage started to fill with mist, and bright lights from under the stage started to shine upwards. TK could only make out a few shadowy figures on the stage.

From all of the thick fog, a voice boomed from the microphone. "That's right. Give it up for Yamato Ishida the teenage wolves!" TK's eyes were wide open by now "Yamato…?". When the mist finally cleared, he saw who was standing on the stage.

The guy in the middle of the stage was…. 

"Matt?!…" He gasped, dropping his cup with a big crash, breaking the glass. "Oh my gosh….It can't be" He stood there dumb founded. Time seemed to stop for TK. A few of his friends were looking at him strangely as he trembled a bit. 

"TK!!! TK!!!!" Tai was yelling as he crashed through the door. "TK!" 

TK was still dazed but he turned his head towards Tai. "TK we have to go, NOW!!" 

TK was becoming confused, the yelling and the talking all mixed in with the music. His whole world was spinning. He kept on chanting "It's Matt…My gosh... It's Matt…Matt…It's him….brother…" over and over.

"TK!!" Tai yelled one last time. It got the attention of all the people sitting at the table as well as TK. "We have to go!" 

"What?" TK said, shaking to wake himself from the daze.

"Yeah, what do you mean you guys got to go, you just got here."

Tai ignored the others and gave TK a look, a look that TK knew all to well.

"TK" Tai said in a softer, but serious tone.

TK hesitated for a second, weather he should stay or leave. Finally, he grabbed a ten-dollar bill out of his pocket and threw it at the table, to pay for the cup then started to run. 

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. She knew something was wrong. She saw it in Tai's eyes. She didn't know how, but she could tell.

** __**

Tai's car

Friday 7:13 PM

Tai was speeding down the streets of Odaiba, rushing to the scene. The call was a request. An urgent request. 

"TK, what's gotten into you? You feeling okay?"

"I…I'm fine." TK pushed all of his emotions aside. He was at work now. 

If there was one thing that he learned in this profession other that combat skills, it would be to never let your emotions get the best of you. And he didn't let it bug him. He pretended that he didn't know the boy up on stage. They were strangers now. Or at least for now.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked once again.

"Yes, now tell me what the heck is going on!"

"There's been an attack. Terrorist attack."

"Oh did a plain crash into a building?" He said sarcastically.

"TK!! Take this seriously."

"Sorry…"

"Someone has taken over a hotel building. There was a big party going on inside, full of rich people. Three people are already dead…"

Tai's eyes started to darken. "Those were only threats. They said that every hour, they would kill three people, if they didn't get their money, and if they didn't…."

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't get to see us…"

When they arrived there, there were no cops or reporters. It was completely deserted. It looked as if nothing had gone wrong. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Should we go through the front or the back?" TK asked Tai.

"We'll split. They should be expecting us, so be cautious. I'll go through the main entrance, you take the fire escape. The object of this mission is to disable those freaks and get the others to safety. I'm not sure if they will send back up or not, so don't expect too much help."

TK nodded and cautiously trailed to the back of the building. He climbed the ladder to the top of the building and stopped in front of the door.

TK was mad, really mad. He hated the thought of innocent people dying, and he was going to make sure that they would pay for it. 

He slowly opened the door, peering inside. His gun was now in hand, pointed to the ground.

He saw that he was at the end of a corridor of rooms. He slowly walked down the hall, and when he spotted a security camera. He figured that the terrorist were watching through them, so he pressed himself against the wall, under the camera, and reached up to pull the wires and disable the camera. He checked all of the rooms on the floor, but found nothing.

He decided that he would take the stairs down instead of the elevator. It would be too dangerous to take a risk like that. 

He searched the next floor, but again nothing.

Finally, on the fifth floor down, TK discovered a room with a big plate across it reading, "Security."

He opened the door so that there was enough space to see but not be seen. There were about five guys in there, and a counter was blocking the view of their legs, so he couldn't tell if anyone would possibly be sitting on the floor.

'Piece of cake' he thought.

He got onto the floor, so that he was flat on his stomach. Then he opened the door. The men on the inside looked at the door and were now cautioned. 

"There's someone here!!" One man shouted.

"Hehe, if someone is out there, you better surrender to us, or else these security guards are gonna get it." The man laughed evilly. 

TK kept silent. 

"Are you sure there is someone there? We didn't see anyone from the cameras."

"Must be the wind or something." Another man suggested.

"Someone go take a look. Check all of the floors. And take the stairs, not the elevator. We rigged the elevator, remember?" 

"We'll go." Two men volunteered. 

TK backed up to the entrance of the stairwell and hid behind the door while fixing silencers onto his two guns. He decided to go a flight lower then the men, so that they wouldn't see him.

"I don't see why they are so scared, no one will dare to come in here." One of the guys said.

"But remember, the both requested for those two people to come. Maybe it's them."

"I doubt it. The only way in is through is the front entrance. No one would be crazy enough to travel up the fire escape. We would have seen an intruder through the camera's too. They're just too paranoid."

"Yeah" The other guy agreed.

They were about to head up the stairs. That's when TK put his plain into action. He clanked his gun against the rail of the stairs.

"What was that!?" One of the men asked.

The two of them were now alarmed and fully aware of TK's presence, or were they…

One of the men peered over the rail, and spotted TK underneath them. "There's someone down there!" The man alarmed. The man was about to shoot him, but TK effortlessly, and skillfully, shot the gun out of the man's hand. The other man took a while to react. "What!?" But the other man was on the ground clutching his hand, and was too occupied by the pain to speak. 

The other man, carefully peered over top of the railing, but saw no one there. He was now shaking with fear. He was about to help his friend up when he felt something poking at him from behind.

"Don't you dare move." TK warned.

"Please, Please don't kill me."

"Why shouldn't I?" TK countered. "What about those people you killed downstairs. Didn't they plead for their life? Didn't they!!"

"Y-y-yes they did! Please don't kill me."

"But you still killed them, even though they did ask you to stop. You guys killed them!!!"

The man on the floor tried to reach for his gun.

"You on the floor, don't you dare move, or I'll shoot you!" 

"Hehe, you wouldn't dare." The man said, still not looking at TK. The man quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at TK once again, but was quickly shot down by TK. 

"I warned you!" TK said.

The man cried in pain as he held onto his leg. Before the man passed out, he looked at TK's face. Although most of it was concealed, he saw the young boy's eyes. TK's eyes were cold as stone and showed a hatred towards the man. His intense stare scared the man. "but…you're….only a ….boy!?" the man exclaimed before he passed out. Luckily, no one could hear anything from the stairwell because all of the walls of the hotel were sound proof.

"You." TK said, nudging his gun into the man in front of him. "When I open this door, you are going to yell that everything is clear, and that you both need a bathroom break. Got it!?" The man started nodding.

TK opened the door, and the man did as he was told and shouts of "okay's" could be heard. TK lowered his gun, which caused the man to sigh in relief, but just as quickly as he had lowered his gun, he injected some tranquilizer into the man's arm, strong enough to keep him out for a whole day. When the man fell to the ground TK walked over to the man whom he had shot, and injected some tranquilizer into him as well, to assure that he was down, then he bandaged up his leg so that the man wouldn't bleed to death. 

He went back into the corridor and walked down to the security room. He saw that their backs were all turned to him. They were watching some XXX movies on one of the monitors. _'Perverts'_ TK took this as an opening.

"If you move I'll shoot." He informed the men inside. They turned around and saw TK with both of his guns in hand. "I already took care of your two buddies, I wouldn't take your chances if I were you."

"Hehe," one of the guys laughed. "What are you going to do about it boy?" "This," and TK shot the three men with his gun, but this gun contained tranquilizers. TK didn't find any reason for why he should really shoot them after all, they were unarmed.

He walked into the room and saw that two security guards sat on the floor, blindfolded and bound by ropes. He untied them, and saw that they were knocked out. He then proceeded to the monitors. 

He switched from camera to camera until he came across the room where everyone was held hostage. He saw not only adults, but children as well, then he looked to the corner of the screen. He saw the dead bodies of the three that had been killed earlier. He pounded his fist on the counter with anger.

__

*pft "Stealth you still there?"

*pf "Yeah, are you ready?"

*pf "Yeah, security is completely knocked out."

*pf "Good job. I'm going in now."

*pf "Hurry, we only have ten minutes before they kill the next victims. Did you get their money?"

*pf "Yeah, it's all here. There is no backup, we're on our own. The suspects pointed out that they would only allow us to go inside."

*pf "Falcon out"

*pf "Stealth out"

Tai walked to the entrance of the hotel, as TK got ready in position.

He walked through the glass doors, and into the main room where everyone was held hostage, and where the head hooligan was waiting.

"Ah…. So you have decided to join us agent "Stealth" we were just about to kill those three over there" he motioned to three people in the corner. 

"Here's you money, now let them go!"

"You're in quite a hurry aren't you? By the way, where is your partner, we were hoping to see him instead of you." 

"He is elsewhere at the moment."

"Oh? Is that so? I guess we are going to have to ask you to deliver the message to him then."

"Message?"

"Yes. A message from our superior. Tell him that the snake will bite him."

"What kind of metaphor is that, you should really practice your poetry mister."

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't piss me off! I can kill all the people in this room if I wanted." He motioned to the men in the room with the machine guns.

"See, it's useless." The man told him.

"Lets make a deal." Tai suggested.

"I'll get rid of all of my weapons, you call off your men and tell them to leave accept for two of them, leaving three of you in here. When everyone has left, I will give you the money and you may leave."

"What's the catch?" The man eyed Tai.

"No catch. My main objective is the people's safety."

"It puzzles me though." The man started. "Why would they send you on a mission like this all alone, without your partner. We specifically asked for the two of you."

"My partner wouldn't be here even if I wanted him to be. He's still in Hokkaido." Tai lied.

"Oh yes, that is right, you just moved here. Very well then."

He motioned for the men to leave. They all obeyed without hesitation.

When they all left, there were only the hostages, Tai and the three men left in the room. Tai slowly and cautiously took all of his weapons off and laid them on the ground. He then put the suitcases containing the money, down, and backed away with his hands in the air. Everyone watched what was going on.

The man walked up to the suitcases while the other men stayed behind. He laid his gun down and opened the suitcases, counting the money. "It's all here, the man said. He was about to reach for his gun when he herd to thumps from behind him. The two men who were with him had been shot down. "Don't move" Tai said, revealing another gun from inside of his vest. "YOU!!!" the man yelled. "It's the end of the line. "But how…!?"

"Oh, how did those other men get shot??"

TK then revealed himself from the crowd. He had snuck in and posed as one of the hostages on the ground.

"It's you!! Hehe, what a pleasure it is, to finally meet you, Falcon. I've heard so much about you from the boss."

  
"What?" TK asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muahahaha, cliff hanger, well sort of… So?? What do you think?? TK surely wasn't expecting that. Didn't you find it weird that whenever Matt was mentioned, TK wasn't there? Lol. Pretty predictable eh? R&R please!!


	11. Chapter 10

And so here we are, chapter 10… didn't think I would make it this far…but it's been fun. Thx for all of the reviews!!! Sorry bout the last chapter…I tried to make it exciting or full of suspense or whatever…I dunno if I succeeded… Anywayz... on with the fic, and a note to all of you who are waiting for Kari…She's coming! So don't you sweat, and I'm going to switch from putting the last name first, to putting it after the first name. Putting last names first don't work well in English.

Disclaimer: Obviously not…

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 10: Confrontations

"…and who would this boss of yours be?" TK asked the man. 

"I already gave you the clue's boy, you just have to piece them together." The man said evilly.

TK slowly walked up to the man. "Tell me…"

"I already told you the snake wi—"

__

*Thump

The man had fallen to the ground after TK had hit him across the head with his gun.

"Why did you do that for!?" Tai asked.

" He was annoying me, and I knew that he wouldn't talk."

"And how do you know that?" 

"It's the way they work…"

"They?"

"Never mind about that, I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat!"

"Yeah sure…"

After they apprehended the suspects and assured the rest of the hostage's safety, TK and Tai went to get a bite to eat.

"Okay, tell me what's up now." Tai demanded.

"What is up?" TK said, acting completely clueless.

"Why did you freeze up at the club, and who are "They"?" He questioned.

TK hesitated, and looked down at his drink in efforts to avoid Tai's stare. " I guess I can't avoid this any longer eh? You know, that band that was playing at the club tonight?"

"Yeah, the teenage something's."

"Yeah, the teenage wolves…The lead singer."

"That Blondie?"

"Yeah…Well, it turns out that…"

"That what?"

TK hesitated again.

"It turns out that the guy on the stage…was my brother…"

"Your what!?"

"My brother…Yamato Ishida…"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…I shouldn't have taken you with me then."

"No it's fine, really, It's just that I was a little shocked to see him. That's all. Don't you find it ironic though? You came here to search for your sister and Mom, and I find my brother instead…"

"What are you gonna do then?"

"To tell you the truth…I have no clue. I guess I should confront him. I don't know what else to do."

"I think you should do that too. I guess I won't ask you more questions then. For today, that is."

"Thanks Tai. Now all we have to worry about, is what we're going to tell the others on Monday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Sojuku High

Monday 11:01 AM

As Tai got ready to leave the classroom, a voice called out from behind him.

"Tai"

"Huh?" He said, turning around to reveal a worried looking Sora.

"What happened on Friday, why did you guys just rush out like that? We were all so worried."

"Thanks for worrying but everything is okay now."

"Really? What happened?"

"…My dog, he was at the vet's and…he died," Tai lied.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… but I don't know about TK. He was really fond of that dog."  
"Poor guy."

"Yeah. Why don't we go to the Cafeteria now?"

"Sure!"

Elsewhere in the halls…

TK walked behind the group of his new friends who were laughing and talking. He had told them the same excuse of Tai's dog dying. They actually bought it as being "Urgent" and even showed a little bit of sympathy. With their worries about TK out of the way, his friends continued to talk and goof around like they usually did, completely ignoring the fact that he was there. He was actually grateful for their ignorance, because it gave him some time to think. Think about things that needed thinking, and some details that didn't. 

The whispering and snickering of the girls in the hall was what brought TK back to reality. He was curious to see who or what was causing all of the commotion, so he looked down the hall, behind him. He stopped walking, to stunned to move. His friends were still walking to the cafeteria. They didn't notice that he had stopped. Down the hall, heading his way, was none other than his brother…"Matt…"

Yes, it was Matt, TK's older sibling and brother. He was walking down the hall, surrounded by a huge group of people. He walked right by TK, without even noticing who he was. Before Matt was out of sight, TK summoned up all the courage that he could find, and called out to him.

"Matt!"

The Young 'Idol' turned around to see who was calling him. TK then stepped forward.

"It's been a long time…" TK said.

"What? I'm sorry do I know you?" 

  
These words hit TK hard, as if he had just taken a bullet in the chest.

"Are you a fan? Look I'm sorry, I meet a lot of people, it's hard for me to remember them all. Maybe you could help me out a bit, where and when did we last meet?"

"You really don't remember." TK said, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry…"

"Open your eye's Matt!" TK said furiously.

"Hey, now you look here, do you even know who I am!"

"The question is, do you know who I am!" TK countered.

"I already told you kid, I meet a lot of people, it's really hard to remember them all!"

"Even your own bother!!?"

"What…?"

"It's me Matt. TK! You know, Takeru, your brother!!"

"TK..? TK, TK….hmm….. Oh yeah, I remember now."

TK was boiling with anger.

"How, have you been?" Matt questioned. "How's mom?" He asked.

"She's fine, as for me, I'm not too sure." He said coldly

The thing that really made TK mad, was not only that his own brother didn't remember him, but how casual he was acting. He was acting as if they see each other on a regular basis. It had been Ten years for heaven's sake. Didn't he even miss him a little?

"Whoa, chill out little bro…being angry is bad for your health." All of the guy's surrounding Matt started to laugh. Seeing that he had nothing else to say, Matt turned and left with his friends, not even trying to start a conversation with TK. TK started in the other direction, away from the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…oh there he is! Matt, over here!" Sora waved to the blond.

"Hey beautiful" The blond smiled and said, pulling Sora into a hug, and kissing her on the forehead. The people at the table started to cheer and whistle. This caused Sora to blush.

When she finally remembered how to speak, she introduced Matt to Tai. "Matt, This is Taichi Yagami. And Tai, this is my boyfriend, Yamato Ishida."

"Pleased to finally meet you Tai, Sora has told me a lot about you. By the way, you can call me Matt." He said holding out a hand. Tai took it and shook it. [lol it rhymes] "The pleasure's all mine." Tai said.

As Tai observed everyone's behavior around Matt, they all had seemed to change in one why or another, and from what Tai could see, Matt was a pretty cocky guy. Thinking that he was the greatest, and that he was the coolest. He even showed Sora off as if she was some prize. His character was really bugging Tai. _'I wonder where TK is.' _Tai thought to himself. _'Probably trying to avoid Matt.'_

"Hey Tai, why so quiet?" Matt asked, suddenly breaking from his conversation

"Huh?" Tai said while shaking himself out of his thoughts. "It's nothing hehe just thinking about things I have to do today." 

"Oh, well, you want to hang with us after school?"

"Sorry but I have soccer practice."

"What? No way, skip it. Who wants to go to soccer practice when you can hang out with us?"

"Sorry but I'm not skipping."

"That's a shame man."

The rest of school went by quickly. Tai didn't want to admit it but…He was actually looking forward to soccer practice. He had a strange feeling that something good would happen today, but he didn't know what.

**__**

Sokuju High soccer field

Monday 5:00 PM

Tweet!

"Alright boy's. Bring it in." The coach waited for all of the tired and dirty soccer players to huddle up around him. "That was a good practice. Just remember to work on your passes and shots. See you on Wednesday!"

Tai was tired from the long practice. He tried squirting some water into his mouth from his water bottle, but realized that it was empty. He groaned, then made his way to the school, where he could get a drink from the water fountain. 

As he stood there, waiting for his bottle to be filled with water, he heard a loud 'crash!' come from around the corner of the school. He decided it best to see what was going on, remembering that the school was a suspicious place. 

As he turned the corner, he saw a whole pile of boxes that seemed to bury someone underneath. He heard a groan of pain come from under the boxes and decided that he would help the person who had fallen.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern, even though he knew that the answer was pretty obvious.

Another groan of pain could be heard, then the person said "Not really." It was a girls voice. She sounded younger than Tai, and for some odd reason, he felt that he had heard that voice somewhere before.

Tai slowly began to pick up the boxes and piled them up. He saw a few boxes that must have tumbled from the fall, and went to pick them up, exposing only his back to the fallen girl.

The girl got up, brushing the dirt off of her, then picking up the boxes.

"You want any help with these?" Tai asked, while he was still gathering up the stray boxes. 

"If it's not too much trouble." She said, apologetically.

Tai turned around and gave the girl a gentle smile, but the instant he turned around, she dropped the boxes in her hand, and her jaw hung agape. She brought her hand to her mouth, and sank to her knees, slightly shaking. "Tai…"

By this time, Tai had realized who stood in front of him. It was her, his baby sister. 

"Kari…" He managed to choke out. "Is that really you?"

Through teary eyes, the girl, Kari, managed to nod her head. Tai dropped the boxes in his own hands, and approached his sister, slowly and cautiously, as if he were approaching a wild animal, afraid that he might scare it away.

He was now standing in front of his sister. Tear's threatened to come to him, but being a boy, he thought that it would be wrong to cry, especially being the older brother. He couldn't stand it anymore. He lifted his sister from her sitting position, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I finally found you." He said happily. Kari was now crying helplessly into her brother's jersey.

This reminded Tai of an incident that had occurred many years ago…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late in the evening, and everyone was heading home for the day. The sun had already set, and the park was deserted, accept for two small figures, standing on the soccer field.

Tai had just had a game earlier before but to his disappointment, his team had lost. His little sister Kari, who was watching in the stands, was also very disappointed that he had lost his game.

"I'm so sorry Taichi. I didn't mean to make you late. It's all my fault that you guys lost."

"No it's not Kari, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it, we'll win next time."

"But it is my fault!" The little girl retorted, then she broke into tears and started crying.

Tai didn't know what to do when his sister cried. He remembered once on a TV show that his mom watched (a soap), a woman was crying and her boyfriend had pulled her into a hug, and she calmed down after he said a few comforting words to her. Tai figured that if it worked for the guy on TV, it would work for him too. So he pulled his little sister into a hug and assured her that it wasn't her fault. After Kari had stopped her crying, Tai decided that he would treat his sister out to some ice cream, so he reached into his pocket for some loose change. He realized that he only had enough for one cone, but he didn't care, as long as his sister was happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kari…" 

Tai decided to break the tension.

"You busy?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She said dumbly.

"I'll treat you out to some ice cream!!" He said, smiling to her. She responded by smiling back.

**__**

Ice cream Parlor

Monday 5:45 PM

"I can't believe that you're back." Kari said in disbelief. "I thought that I would never see you again, or at least for a long time."

"Well, I'm back." He said, grinning. He was so happy, he couldn't believe it himself. He found her. He actually found her. "So how's Mom? He asked, eager to hear about his mother. 

"She's great. She'll be so happy when she finds out you're here. What about Dad? How is he?"

"Well, the last time I saw him, he was okay, he's still sulking about loosing mom though." 

Kari chuckled a little. "Wait, what do you mean the last time?" 

"Oh, didn't I mention that I moved here by myself?" 

"What!? Really? How did you get enough money to stay by yourself?"

"Back in Hokkaido, I used to work for an old rich man, and I was paid well." Tai felt a little bit guilty that he had to lie to his sister though.

This had been the story that both he and TK had used to avoid suspicion from other people.

"Do you have time?"

"Me?"

"Yes you" she laughed.

"I guess, why?"

"Come over for dinner. I'm sure Mom will be fine with it, especially considering that she gets to see her son for the first time in ten years."

"You really think that it would be okay?"

"Of coarse." Kari chirped, and she dragged Tai out onto the street, and led him in the direction of her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? The chapter might have been a little weak, not to mention short, because I kind of rushed it, and guess what!? Kari's back!!! Well, I guess it's pretty obvious though :P


	12. Chapter 11

Thanx for all of the great reviews!!! Here we are, chapter 11. What will happen? Who will know… wait…I do…anywayz, this chapter goes to Angel of Light, who wanted me to update as much as possible. I don't know how much I can update but I know that it is possible to get this chapter out, so here you go. But of course, it also goes to every single one of you who actually read this fic! Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: Maybe someday, but not today…

Notes:

Kari's last name is going to be Kamiya, since I already used Yagami for Tai's name.

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 11: Clear as Mud

**__**

Streets of Odaiba

Monday 6:00 PM

Clank! Went an empty pop can as it skidded down the street after being kicked by a very frustrated Takeru.

"Stupid brother," He muttered to himself. "No…He couldn't possibly be my brother. He's a complete stranger. I don't even know him anymore, not that I knew him any better before. Jerk! What the heck am I supposed to tell mom? Should I tell her that Yamato is here, or should I keep quiet? Life is so complicated."

The sound of his ringing cell phone, rudely interrupted TK's train of thought. 

"Hello"

__

"Hello Falcon, so good to finally get in touch with you." A hoarse voice said.

"Who is this!?"

__

"Is this a way to treat an old friend? You've turned so cold dear Falcon."

"Tell me who you are now!" TK said angrily.

_"Now, now boy, don't be too hasty. If you really want to find out more, come to the entrance of 'intec corp.' and there will be someone there to meet you. 7:00 pm sharp! But I know you won't be late right? You were always so particular about being on time._

Beep---

And the line went dead. This phone didn't help TK's current mood at all. He decided that he had no choice but to go to the appointed place and wait for more information. He didn't have a good feeling about this meeting. He felt as if something from his past was creeping up from behind him. With one last cry of frustration, he kicked the can as far as he could.

**__**

Kamiya _Residence_

Monday 6:00 PM

"I don't know about this Kari…I can't just drop in."

"It will be fine. Mom is always talking about how she wishes she could see you now and how much she misses you. She'll be more than happy to see you!"

Kari excitedly pushed her big brother through the door.

"Mom! I'm home, and I brought a friend!"

"Welcome back!" A voice yelled from down the hallway.

Kari sat Tai down on the living room couch, while she went to change out of her school uniform. Tai took a look around the apartment. It was a nice clean cozy one, with pictures and paintings everywhere. That's when he remembered that his mother loved to paint. 

He looked over to one wall, and saw a magnificent painting of a small cottage surrounded by flowers. To Tai, it looked as if it was from a fairy tail. As he looked to another wall, he noticed that it was covered with family pictures, some with him in them, and many without. Most of them were of Kari. Kari with her first bike, he presumed. Kari at a birthday party. Tai had definitely missed a lot of things.

Tai finally heard Kari, and whom he assumed to be his mother, talking in the hall. "Why are you so eager Kari, what has gotten into you?" "Just go in, he's not going to bite!" "That's what you said about your last boyfriend. I'm not ready to trust your taste in men just yet." "Just go in!" And with a great amount of effort, Kari shoved her mother into the living room.

Tai stood up and turned to the direction of his mother who was standing before him. She didn't see him yet, because she was still straitening herself out after being pushed into the living room by Kari.

"Mom?" 

Ms. Kamiya looked up and almost fell back. If it weren't for Kari behind her, she would have.

"Oh my… Is that you Taichi?"

Tai just grinned, his trademark lopsided grin, and his mother couldn't deny that it wasn't him. 

"Oh my gosh! Taichi!" She said, rushing over to give him a hug. Ms. Kamiya broke into tears of pure joy at the sight of her son. When she finally parted, she took a good look at her grown son. 

"Look at you, you've grown so tall," she said, looking at his full height. "and handsome too!" She added with a wink. "What brings you to Odaiba? Did your father decide to move back?" She said, motioning him to sit on the couch beside her.

"Actually," he started. "It was my idea to move here. Dad is still back in Hokkaido."

"Is that so?" She said, still smiling. She then turned to Kari and said, "Kari, I think this is the only boy that I approve of you bringing home!"

This caused Tai to chuckle and Kari to pout. "My taste in men isn't that bad."

"You must be hungry Tai! Why don't you go get washed up, and I'll finish up with dinner!"

"Are you sure it's all right?" Tai asked shyly. 

"For heaven sakes child! I am your mother, not some stranger off of the street! Of course it's all right! Now you go ahead and get cleaned up." She said, shoving her son into the bathroom. "Leave your jersey and dirty clothes inside the laundry basket. I'll wash it before you go."

Tai looked at himself and realized that he was still in his jersey. He was glad that he had brought spare clothes. His mother had taught him to always be prepared. 

In the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief and joy. He was finally content. He had found his family. But something deep inside of him was telling him that things weren't all right just yet, but he chose to ignore this feeling as he stepped into the warm water of the bathtub.

**__**

Intec Corp

Monday 6:54 PM

"Looks like I'm early." TK said to himself as he glanced at his watch. He put on a pair of sunglasses to conceal his eyes, unsure if it would really help hide his identity, but surely, if they knew his personal number, they were sure to know who he was weren't they?

"I see you're early 'Falcon,' just like the boss said you would be."

It was a tall, big sized man in a suit who spoke.

"So…what did you want to tell me then?" TK asked impatiently.

"You really are impatient. The boss never told me this about you." He said, looking as if he were trying to remember his conversation with his 'boss.'"

"Would you shut up about your boss! It's really pissing me off."

"My, my. Didn't we have a bad day today?" The man teased. "The information I give is based on what you would like to know. In other words, you get to ask one question, and I will give you a hint to answer that question."

"And this will achieve…"

"Aren't you happy Falcon? My boss has taken a liking to you. That's why he's helping you out before the snake bites."

Again, the same phrase that was used by the man on Friday. 

"I'm sure that you have an idea of what we are talking about dear Falcon, of course, your partner had no clue what the message meant. He wasn't there was he?"

"And so? Who is this boss of yours?"

"I'm sorry, but the hint to that question has already been given previously."

"The snake?" TK asked.

"That is correct."

"Fine. What does your 'boss' have against me then?" 

"That I can answer. Once it's gone, you can't grow it back."

"…what kind of hint was that?"

"That is all that will be said. Good night."

The man started to walk off. TK sighed, then went off in the opposite direction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Kamiya Residence

Monday 8:43 PM

"I'm so full!" Tai chirped happily "That was the best meal I've had in, well, forever!"

"Glad that you liked it son." His mother said smiling.

Tai took a quick glance at his watch.

"Whoa, it's getting pretty late and I still have homework. I think I had better get going Mom."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Sorry, but I have to get home. I still have a lot of things I have to do. And besides, I wouldn't want to trouble you, but, would it be okay if I came back here tomorrow?"

"Of course dear. You're welcome back anytime!"

"Thanks for the dinner Mom, See you tomorrow at school Kari!" Tai said as he prepared to leave the house. His little sister grabbed him for one last hug before he left, and his mother also joined in the hug. "Goodnight Tai." Kari said.

"Night sis." He said looking down at his little, but grown sister. "Goodnight to you too mom." He said looking at her.

"Be careful on your way home dear. You have our number incase of emergency right?" 

"Yes, and you have mine right?"

"Home and cell. Bye dear."

They bid their goodbye's, then Tai left to go home.

**__**

Sojoku High

Tuesday 8:04

"Now class, settle down!" The teacher bellowed. "We have another new student here today. You may come in now," he said to the door.

Tai looked up from his book to see who the new student was. Tai's eye's grew wide, and he fell out of his chair. Everyone started laughing, while Sora looked at him with concern.

"No…It cant be. Please, anyone but her!" he gasped. 

Everyone in the room was dying to know who this pretty girl was. "She's an angel!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Could you please introduce yourself?" He asked the girl.

The girl turned to face the class.

"Hello everyone, pleased to meet you. I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and I just moved here from America." She said in a pleasant perky tone.

"Tachikawa-san, lets see." The teacher said as he searched the room for an empty seat.

Tai noticed that the seat to his left was empty and very vacant. _'No. Not here! Please not here!' _Tai thought to himself. 

"Ah! There's a vacant spot. Over there," he pointed in the direction of Tai. "Right beside Yagami-san"

__

'NO!!!' Tai screamed in his head.

The girl walked over to Tai first. "Good to see you again too! Tai-chan" She said with a wink, then she took her seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ So?? Surprised?? Didn't expect Mimi to come did you? Hehe, this is where it all starts…I think…anyway please R&R!!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry bout the cliff hanger :P Couldn't help myself. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guy's are enjoying the fic so far, and I see that you all are wondering why the heck Mimi is in there all of a sudden. Don't worry though, answers will be given, but some things will still be kept secret, or else it wouldn't be fun now would it? Enough of my blabbing, on with the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything to do with digimon

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 12: What!?

Sora eyed the girl from the corner of her eye. The other boys in the room looked as if they were ready to jump Tai for knowing the "Angel" as they title her.

"Kill me, kill me now." Tai mumbled.

The few next few hours of school went by very slowly for Tai. At lunch, he went into hiding just to avoid her. He didn't even get the chance to see Kari. Everyone was curious to find out what Mimi was to Tai. One other knew, but he was also hiding. Not because of Mimi, but for personal reasons. He had no clue that Mimi was back. He would soon enough, and the two boys would know why.

**__**

Odaiba Headquarters

Tuesday 4:15 PM 

Thump!

Tai angrily slammed his fist on Yoshiwara's desk (His Boss)

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tai demanded. "What is going on!?"

"Calm down Yagami, we have discovered that the situation is getting worse, so we saw it fit to have more people on the case." Yoshiwara said calmly.

"That's all fine and well sir, but I must ask. Why her!?" He said pointing at Mimi.

"Hey! I resent that!" Mimi defended.

"What is the problem subordinate Yagami? I thought you would be happy to be working with a familiar face." The general asked.

"Happy? You think I would be happy? The last time we worked with her, she blew up not only my car, but other cars that were parked on the street as well! Not only that, she decided then to blow up half of the corporation that we were trying to protect! Then she shot at TK, thinking that he was one of the terrorists! And who had to pay for all of this?? ME AND TK!!! This woman burned a deep hole in my pocket!!! You owe me a new car!!" He said, eyeing Mimi.

"You're so mean!!" Mimi exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault, I couldn't see anything!"

"If you can't see then don't shoot!!"

"You wanna go!" she challenged.

"Bring it on woman!" Tai growled.

"Enough!!" The general yelled. "Yagami, you do not seem to know the seriousness of the situation. You know very well that Tachikawa is an excellent agent.

Mimi stuck her tongue out at Tai.

"I'm sure Takaishi knows just how much you need her help, don't you." He looked at TK.

All eyes were on him, wondering whose side he would take. TK looked away, not daring to make eye contact with anyone in the room. He did know the seriousness of the situation, unlike the others, so he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you gone mad TK!? This is Mimi! Mimi TK! MIMI!"

"Would you shut up! He knows who I am you retard!"

"Oh really? I thought that he had forgotten, seeing that you are a person of unimportance!"

"You little--"

TK finally spoke, cutting Mimi off mid sentence. "Actually Tai, I think it would be a good idea to have her around, remember, we shouldn't complain if we're getting help."

Tai sighed. "If TK says it's okay, I guess I have no choice." He held out a hand to Mimi. "Truce?"

"Fine, truce," she said, taking Tai's hand.

"It's all settled then. You are to co-operate with each other, am I clear?"

"Crystal" Mimi smiled. Tai could tell that she was going to have fun. Truthfully, he feared her in many ways, and for many reasons. 

**__**

The parking lot

Tuesday 5:30 PM

"Let's go get a bite to eat. I'm starving." TK said.

"Yeah, me too!" Mimi chirped happily.

"TK hun, why don't you come ride with me?" Mimi asked him.

"No! he's riding with me!" Tai said.

"I asked first!"

"So? I'm his best friend!"

They both looked at TK

"TK?"

"Um…"

"He clearly wants to ride with me." Said Mimi.

"Whatever, He wants to ride with me!!"

"Would you two shut up!!" TK bellowed. "What happened to your truce?" He muttered.

They were a bit taken aback by TK's sudden outburst.

"Here's what we'll do. Tai hold out your keys." He instructed.

Tai obediently held them out. TK snatched them out of his hands and took them for himself. He then started to walk to Tai's car.

"Ha Ha! See, he's going to ride with me!" Tai said triumphantly.

"Wrong! I'm not riding with anyone. You, Tai are going to ride with Mimi. I'm gonna drive your car." He said, getting into Tai's car.

"What!? With her!?"

Tai tried to open the passenger door of his car. 

"TK! Let me in!"

TK had already locked the door and started up the engine. He rolled down the window, low enough so that they could hear him speak, but not low enough for Tai to open the lock. 

"Meet you guy's there," he said with and evil smile.

Then he drove off.

"He actually left." Tai said. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"You, in the back" Mimi said to Tai, pointing to the back of her car.

"Fine!"

**__**

Sojoku High

Wednesday 11:05

"Tai!" Mimi called down the hall for the brunette to stop.

"Oh, it's only you." He said in a dead voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Oh whatever, remember, you're supposed to introduce me to your friends today!" she said happily.

"Yeah yeah, I remember. Lets go find TK first."

They walked over to TK's locker, and saw that the blond was stuffing books and papers inside. Surprisingly, regardless of the way he stuffed in his paper and books, he still managed to keep it neat and tidy. 

  
"Okay, all set." He said, and the three of them headed to the cafeteria. TK finally decided that he didn't care if his brother was there or not. For now at least.

"Tai, TK, over here!" Yelled Komashi. "Who's that lovely lady beside you. C'mon, introduce us!"

Tai grumbled a bit. "Everyone, this is Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi, this is everyone." 

"It's a real pleasure to meet you all." Mimi said in a pleasant tone.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you that model from New York!?" 

"That would be me."

"Oh my gosh! You are so cool!"

"Thanks."

They sat down at the table, and noticed that a lot of people weren't there yet.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke shouted from behind. "Whao, what do we have here?" He said, noticing the new face.

"Back off Daisuke! You'll scare her away!" Miyako teased him.

"Shut up you!"

"Hey everyone" Matt greeted, with his arm around Sora.

"Everyone, this is Mimi Tachikawa." TK informed.

They also bid there hello's, then took a seat for themselves. 

"So…Tai, how do you and TK know Mimi?" Sora questioned.

"Oh, um…we—"

"We're in a band together" Mimi said.

"A what!?" Tai and TK looked at her.

"Whoa, little bro's in a band."

All eyes were on Matt now.

"Your what?" One of the guys at the table questioned.

"Didn't I tell you guys? This is my brother TK" He gestured to TK.

Everyone was shocked.

"Hey everyone!" Came a girl's voice.

"Oh hey Kari!" Daisuke greeted.

"Hey Tai!" She said, completely ignoring Daisuke.

"Wait," said one of the girls.

"You know Tai?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Your what!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short n sweet. There. That explains why Mimi is there. Personally I didn't like this chapter. Maybe I should take more time to think these things through. I even made it seem as if Tai and Mimi really hate each other… I didn't intend to make them hate each other that much…but who knows how things will go right?


	14. Chapter 13

So, I have to admit the last chapter wasn't that bad…but not as good as I wanted it. That's why I complained, This one might be worse. Maybe a little bit disturbing to some of you…depends if you find the person 'disturbing' though…You'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 13: The Band

"Hold up!" Akaze yelled. "This is too confusing, will one of you explain everything clearly?"

"Fine." Tai said. "Matt is TK's brother and Kari is my sister."

"And you, TK and Mimi are?

"In a band!" Mimi said.

TK and Tai shot Mimi nervous glances. She just smiled at them. 

"I didn't hear that you guy's were in a band." Fujisaki said.

"Yeah, neither did we…" TK and Tai said through clenched teeth while glaring at Mimi.

"Well, it looks like one of your dreams came true little bro." Matt spoke.

"So? What kind of music do you guys play?" Sora asked.

"Rock" "Pop" "R&B" The three said at the same time. They looked each other.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Jazz!" They said simultaneously.

The three exchanged puzzled looks, wondering why they had chosen 'jazz.'

"Y-yeah! We play jazz music." Tai said with a nervous laugh. "Which reminds me, hehe, we have a practice right now, don't we?" He looked at the other two.

"U-um yeah! We do." TK said. "We'll see you guys later!" Then they dashed out of the cafeteria.

**__**

On the roof

Wednesday 11:23 AM

"Mimi! Are you out of your mind!? A band!? How can we possibly be a band?" asked Tai.

"Don't sweat it guys. It's a great cover up." Mimi stated. "I've worked it all out. Since we told everyone that we're in a band, they won't suspect anything if we run off together. What puzzles me though, is why we said Jazz…What were we thinking?"

"Who cares about that!" TK interrupted. "Haven't you realized that we have to actually form a band now!?" 

"Why is that?" Tai asked.

"Well duh? We cant just pretend can we?"

"Well…" Mimi said thoughtfully. "We did perform together once, remember? It was at that party."

"That was cover up for our mission remember?" Tai noted.

"But we can all play instruments right? And besides, it'll be so much fun!"

"You got to be kidding me…" Tai sighed.

"But, three people isn't enough for a jazz band. Anyone know anyone from the Org that can play an instrument?"

  
They all thought about it…

"I might know one… but I'm not sure if he plays an instrument…" Tai told them.

"It's a start." Mimi stated. "Why don't we meet after school?"

"Can't, I have basketball practice," TK said.

"What time does it end?" 

"Around four thirty."

"Then we'll meet up after your practice. Tai, call your friend to meet us at your apartment at five. That should give enough time for TK to clean himself up before he goes over. And remember to bring your instrument!"

"Why my place?" Tai asked.

"Because, you live by yourself, and there won't be any parents to question us! And don't even think about considering coming to my apartment. You guys will just mess it up!"

"Fine"

"Okay"

**__**

Tai's apartment

Wednesday 5:01

Ding Dong!

Tai grumbled as he walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hey Mimi, TK," he said while opening the door wider to let them in. "You actually brought your guitar?"

"Yeah! Mimi forced me to. She threatened to—"

"My, my what a nice apartment you have here Tai." Mimi said while covering TK's mouth. Tai just eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah well, I can't complain."

"So where's the other guy you said you knew?" TK asked while picking Mimi's hand off of his mouth. He should be here some time soon. Why don't you guys take a seat while I go get some drinks?"

As Tai made his way to the kitchen, he heard TK grumbling about something, and Mimi giving orders.

"No! Over there! Move the couch over there!" She said, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Why don't you try moving a couch five times your size all by yourself!!" TK yelled back.

"Just put it there."

When Tai came back, he saw that all the furniture in his living room had been moved. TK was panting in the corner. 

  
"You have too much furniture in this room" TK commented.

"I think that was a record time for moving everything TK. I was only gone for," Tai glanced at his watch. "Four minutes."

"Yeah, well when you're threatened by her," TK glared at Mimi, "Your body somehow magically moves by itself. At least I still had full control of my mouth." He said, sticking out his tongue.

Just then, the doorbell rang, so Tai went to get the door, while TK and Mimi took a seat on the couch. When Tai returned, he came back with a guy that looked a few years older to TK and Mimi.

"Oh my gosh!!" The man said in a disturbingly excited voice. TK and Mimi kept quiet. The man first rushed up to Mimi.

"Oh my gosh!! Are you Mimi Tachikawa the model?"

"Y-yes I am." She replied, a little taken aback by his behavior.

"Weren't you part of the 'black hole' mission three years ago?"

"That would be me…"

"Oh my gosh!!! I am such a _BIG _fan!!!" The man then looked over to Mimi's left.

"Oh my gosh!! You're Takaishi-san!! Taichi-san's partner!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!" He almost shrieked. At this point, TK was very scared of the man.

"I am your biggest, BIGGEST fan!!! You are sooooooo cool!!"

"Uh…Thanks I guess." TK said uneasily.

"Wait a minute!" Mimi yelled. All eyes were on her. "Who the heck are you!?"

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of myself." The man cleared his throat. "Ahem. My name is Sozoshii Shigo, but you guy's can call me 'Soshii-chan'" 

__

'Soshii-chan?' TK thought.

The tone of Sozoshii's voice, caused TK to shudder with disturbance. He glanced at Mimi who had an unreadable expression. Then the two of them looked at Tai. Tai just shrugged.

"Pleased to meet you too Sozoshii…" TK said with a nervous laugh.

"So, Soshii-ch—san, what instrument do you play?" Mimi asked.

"The cello"

"Cello? Really… Well, I guess we can put you as base. We'll try you out, see if you're any good…How's your sight reading?"

"It's not that bad." he answered happily.

"Okay then…TK what instruments do you play, other than the guitar?"

"Who me? Hmm…Lets see. Well, the guitar, the drums, a little bit of the saxophone and trumpet and a very little bit of the violin…I think that's it."

"I'm impressed." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well. When you have a grandfather that always plays music, it kinda rubs onto you."

"And you Tai?"

"Piano. A little bit of the drums and base guitar. What about _you_? Where's your instrument?" Tai asked.

Mimi pointed to her throat. "I'm the singer!"

"What!? We don't have enough instruments though."

"Well, I do play the Piano, but I'm not as good as you are and besides, we don't need that many. Now everyone, get ready. We'll start rehearsal!"

"Rehearsal!?" Tai and TK said at the same time.

"What's wrong guys?" Soshii asked. "I think it'll be fun!"

  
"…………Fun?"

"EVERYONE GET IN POSITION!!" Mimi yelled. Tai ran to the piano, TK got out his guitar, and Soshii his cello. "We are going to sing this song first!" She announced, handing everyone sheets of music. 

"What song is this?" TK asked. 

"I wrote it." Mimi told him.

"Really? This looks pretty good." He commented while looking at the music.

"Of course! I have talent and don't you forget that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Tai complained. "Let's just get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it. The 'band' I wasn't going to do this originally, but the idea just popped into my head, so I thought that I would try it out. So did you find Soshii disturbing? Maybe not that disturbing. Just a little bit over reactive… Cya in the next Chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

Okay, so my last chapter wasn't the best, I know, but I hope that this will make up for it. I'm getting back into the action and the 'real plot' now…I think…Enjoy~!

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 14: The plot

**__**

Sojoku High

Friday 11:15 AM

"I got us a gig!!" Mimi yelled as she ran down the hall to catch up with Tai and TK. "What do you mean you got us a gig?" They asked her. "You know, a gig. We're playing at this really classy place tonight." "Tonight!? Isn't that a little soon? We only practiced once…" "We did great on Wednesday! I already told Soshii-chan!" She said excitedly." "You're having way too much fun with this." Tai commented.

"Anyway, you two meet me at the school gate after school."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"…."

"Hey guys!!" Daisuke yelled from the edge of the table.

"Hey!!" Mimi said enthusiastically while Tai and TK grunted their hello's.

"I heard you won your game last night bro." It was Matt this time. TK just nodded. "Good job!" He complimented. TK was a little bit surprised at his compliment, but realized, it was probably to show Sora that he was a caring brother. "uh, thanks" he finally said.

"So what's happening with your band?" Akaze asked.

"We have a gig tonight!" Mimi announced. "It's at that classy restaurant on 46ave."

"Hey Matt, didn't you make reservations for us tonight at that restaurant?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I did. Looks like we get to see you perform little bro" He said with a laugh. "Cya tonight!" He said, as he and Sora left to be 'alone.'

"Great" He said sarcastically. "Can't wait…

**__**

Classy Restaurant (The 'Back' Room)

Friday 6:30 PM

"C'mon guys, it won't be that bad!" Mimi said, trying to assure that the gig would go smoothly.

"Don't worry bout it Mimi, we just need to relax before we go on. We still have a half an hour anyway. Why don't we do a short warm up." TK suggested. She sighed, then agreed. "Wait a minute." Tai started. "What's the name of our band…" The four of them looked at each other.

***

"…Now would you please welcome 'Blue note.'" The crowd applauded as the four band members entered the stage.

"What were we thinking? Blue note?" TK whispered to Tai.

"I really have no clue, just be thankful that we have a name, even if Soshii was the one to choose it."

"Good evening everyone!" Mimi greeted. "Tonight we have a great lineup for you, we hope that you enjoy yourselves." And with one last applause, they started up the music.

The crowd had quieted down, and all eyes were up on stage. TK looked around the room and saw all of the faces beaming up at the stage, even his brother who seemed to have just arrived not to long before. It made him feel warm inside to know that the people were actually listening to the soft music that was complimented very well with Mimi's voice. 

Sora looked up at the stage in awe. "They're really good. Don't you think Matt?" "Yeah, really good." He said, almost in spite as he looked at his younger brother. "Tai's pretty good at the piano too!" She commented. Another this that Matt didn't want to hear. "Matt, what's wrong?" She asked, concern over her boyfriend's change of expression. "It's nothing, really. Let's just enjoy ourselves okay?" The waiter then came over to take their order.

***

"Thank you for listening to our music. We will be back after a short break" Mimi informed the crowd. They exited the stage, and went back into their private room.

"That was really good guys!" Mimi said happily. "Yeah, I have to admit that it was, and kinda fun too!" added TK. "Well, I'm going to go use the ladies room right now. I won't take long." Mimi then got up to go to the bathroom.

"It's so hot!!" She complained to herself as she came out of the bathroom. She continued walking down the long hallway, and back to the room where everyone was waiting. 

"It's gonna be on Monday!!!" A man yelled. "SHH!! Not so loud! Someone might hear us!" Another man with a deeper voice barked. Mimi had a bad feeling about the conversation going on, so she decided to do a little bit of ease dropping as she passed by. 

"Listen okay, cuz I'm only gonna say this once. We're gonna get there before any of the students do, then hide ourselves. When we get the signal from the boss, that's when it starts." The deep man's voice informed. "Which school are targeting?" The other man asked. 

]

"Sojoku."

Mimi froze. "Sojoku…That's our school!" she said in realization. "I have to tell the others." She was about to get up and run to their room, when she decided she would make the best of the situation and stayed behind to listen in on the conversation a little bit longer.

"What are we looking for then?" 

"It seems that a teacher there has created some kind of poison or virus and there are copies of his research inside of the school."

"We're looking for pieces of paper?"

"Apparently, but think about it, if we are successful, the boss will pay us lots, and we might even be promoted. Anyway, we better get back to the main room. The band is going back on, and that singer is kind of cute ^_~

Mimi shuddered, then headed back to the room where everyone else was. She decided that it would be better to tell the others after the gig was done, that way, it wouldn't effect the others the way it had already effected her. When she returned, the others were ready to go back on stage. She shook the whole thing off, and headed to the stage with the others.

  
**After the Gig**

"Tai, do you think it's okay if we all stay over at your apartment tonight?" Mimi asked. He was a little bit surprised at her question, but saw that she wasn't speaking in her normal perky tone, so he just asked her why. "I have something important to tell you guys." "I guess it's okay since we don't have school tomorrow. TK call your mom." Tai told him. TK nodded and went off to call his mom.

"Sorry guys, I wish I could be there, but unfortunately I have some business to attend to." Soshii announced as he got into his car. "See you guys later."

"Thanks for coming Soshii!" Mimi yelled after his car. He waved in return.

****

Taichi's Apartment

Friday 9:45 PM

"Make yourselves at home, I'll go set up the extra rooms." Tai announced as he grabbed a few extra blankets and pillows out of the closet. 

"What's this all about Mimi? Suddenly asking all of us to stay over here." TK asked. "It looks like it's been bugging you since the second half of our preformance." He said with concern. "You could tell? Actually TK, if you don't mind, I want to wait till Tai gets here." TK nodded in agreement and relaxed himself on the couch.

When Tai finally returned. He brought a few snacks and drinks with him. TK took them happily and started munching.

"So?" Tai said while putting down the tray of drinks. "Why the sudden meeting?" Tai asked, awaiting Mimi's answer. 

"It's regarding the mission." She said, staring at her can of diet pop.

"What about our mission?" TK asked.

"Well," she started. "You know how we're all supposed to watch the school for any suspicious events and happenings? On my way back from the bathroom, I heard two guys shouting. I thought that it sounded a little suspicious at the moment so I listened in on their conversation, and…It seems that they are part of the group that are plotting against the school."

"What?" Tai asked in surprise. 

"Yeah. That's what I heard. I specifically heard him mention our school, Sojoku."

"But what would they want with our school?" TK asked Mimi, trying to get answers.

"It appears that they are after some research that some teacher has been doing, something about a poison or disease that was created by him. They want to get a hold of the research papers and presumably use it for themselves."

"And this was happening on Monday?" Tai inquired.

"Yup"

"What can we do then? Is there anyway to stop them before hand?" asked TK.

"I didn't get to see their faces. They were in a private room. That's all they said too, so that's all I know."

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Said Tai.

" I guess so." Mimi agreed.

"Goodnight then everyone" TK said while getting up and stretching himself. "Let's not think about this for now."

They all parted to their respected rooms and fell asleep.

**__**

Taichi's Apartment

Saturday 8:30

Saturday morning came with a beautiful sunrise. Tai lazily got out of bed and went to the kitchen after his trip to the bathroom. He saw that Mimi was already at the table munching her food, with another plate of food sitting beside her at a vacant spot at the table.

"Where's TK?" He asked her.

"Seems like he left, and look, he made us breakfast!" She said while wolfing down her food. Tai started laughing. "Cool your jets off, you might choke." She glared at him and continued to munch, but slowed down her pace somewhat.

Just as he sat down to eat, Mimi got up to leave. Her mouth was still full as she announced her departure. "Um gowin chu joe nyow" She said.

"Swallow your food first!" Tai told her. She took one big gulp, then re-announced, "I'm going to go now. I have a photo shoot soon. Bye." Then she walked out of the apartment.

Tai finished cleaning up the kitchen, then went to his room to change. He came to his couch and sat down, thinking that maybe he would watch some TV. Unfortunately, there was nothing to his interest on the television. He then decided to try his sister, so he tried calling her Mom's apartment, but then, once again to his disappointment, Kari had gone out with a mystery friend that even his mother didn't know about.

"Guess I'll go on a walk then. Maybe it'll clear his head." Said trying to cheer himself up. He was still worried over the events that would take place on Monday, and decided that a walk would help him prepare for the coming events.

**__**

Odaiba Park

Saturday 9:30 AM

The park was almost empty, except for a few kids on the playground, and old foggies on the field, practicing Tai chi [lol Tai chi and Taichi] That's when he came across a familiar face. He debated weather to approach her or not.

"Hey," he said, startling her a bit.

"Oh, hey Tai!"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all, go ahead. You all right? You look kind of down."

"I could say the same. What's bugging you?" He asked. She was a little bit reluctant to tell him what she was so down about, but decided that she would.

"Well, Matt was supposed to take me out today." She said disappointedly.

Tai thought about it for a while. He remembered that he had just taken her out the night before, but yet, she was more disappointed than usual when she complained about Matt breaking their dates. Then Tai just took a guess.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Huh? How did you know it was my birthday?" She said smiling.

"Lucky guess. I kinda pieced a few things together, that's all."

"Yeah well, Matt was supposed to take me out for my birthday but…He had to suddenly practice with his band. By the way, you guys did really well last night. I really enjoyed your playing.

"Thanks" Tai said "We didn't have enough practice though…"

"I think you guys were well prepared, how many practices did you guys have anyway?"

"…One"

"One! Whoa, you guys are really good. Matt has endless practices, and he still can't get everything to perfection."

Tai then stood up. "Lets go." He told her. "Go? Go where?" She questioned. "Well, it's your birthday, you deserve to do something, so lets go!" He said grabbing her hand and gently pulling her along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I guess the plan is revealed huh? It's getting to the bigger parts now. I didn't have enough time to write them today, but I'll probably get that chapter up sometime tomorrow. Right now I have to sleep -_-zzZZ

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Hey everyone!! I promise, after you read the first bit of this chapter, the rest will be all action!! Sorry for dragging it for so long. Little ideas kept dropping into my head, so I thought that I would experiment, this being my first fic and all. Thanks for all of the reviews and opinions (and advice I suppose) They are helping me somewhat. As for that really bad chapter…No comment. I guess thirteen really is unlucky eh? But I can't blame superstitions. I don't know what state of mind I was in while writing it lol. Hope that things pick up from here on out. I think I may be finishing soon too, who knows. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 15: Realization!

**__**

Takaishi Residence 

Saturday 9:32 AM

When TK got back to his apartment, it looked as if it had been ransacked. There were various clothes and possessions thrown in every direction. He thought nothing of it and announced that he was home.

"Mom, I'm home." His voice traveled through the house.

"In here TK" She yelled from what sounded like her room. TK made his way to his mother's room and was a little bit surprised at what she was doing. 

"Mom, what's with all of this?" he said, referring to the half-filled suitcases and folded clothes on her bed.

"No time to explain son, I'm in a hurry and I have to pack." She told him.

"Pack? For what?" He said, definitely shocked.

"I was asked to go to London for a few weeks for a special project. Sorry hun, but I can't take you with me, you have school to attend, and besides, you would be so bored if you did come." She informed him.

"Then what about me!?" What am I gonna do while you're gone?" He asked. 

"You, are going to stay here, and your aunt is going to check up on you every once in a while." She said while folding a t-shirt and putting it neatly into one of her suitcases. 

"You're trusting me to stay here, by myself?" 

"Well, yeah. Or would you rather stay with your aunt like last time?"

"No, no , no that's quite alright. After all, someone has to look after the apartment, but can I stay with my friend instead, I mean if it's okay with him." He asked hoping that she would accept.

"If he agrees then I suppose so."

"I'm going to be busy all day with packing. I leave tomorrow. Why don't you go out and have some fun? Surely you don't want to stay cooped up here watching your mother pack." 

"Uh, okay then, see you later mom."

"My hun"

**__**

Streets of Odaiba

Saturday 9:45 AM

"Tai, where are we going?" Sora asked as he dragged her down the busy streets of Odaiba.

"Well, I was thinking of somewhere, let's just see if we end up there okay?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you don't know where we are going?" She asked teasingly.

"Not entirely," He said, but once they turned the corner. "Here we are."

"The aquarium? Wow Tai, you actually found your way!" She said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, be happy I'm taking you out." 

"Yeah yeah." She said, smiling. Her smile caused Tai to smile, and they entered the aquarium.

**__**

Location Unknown

Saturday 10:00 AM

*pft "Beetle, Have you started up yet?"

*pft "Not quite yet sir. We still need to obtain a few things. Then everything should be ready for set up."

*pft "Very well. Proceed. I want everything set up for Monday within ten hours.

*pft "Yes sir."

****

Streets of Odaiba

Saturday 10:00 AM

"Go out and have fun she says. By myself? How can a guy have fun all alone?" TK said to himself while kicking a small stone as if he were dribbling it like a soccer ball, sending the small stone skipping down the sidewalk. "Guess I'll go to the mall or something…"

**__**

Odaiba Mall

Saturday 10:23 AM

"How about this one Miyako?" The brunette asked her friend.

"No no no. It won't do. You need something that shows off your figure. Something elegant. Hikari are you listening!?" 

"What was that Miyako?" She said, looking out the window of the shop. Can we go somewhere else now? There are so many other stores! I don't like anything in here either." The girl retorted.

"Fine! But you have to buy something, anything! We've been to four other shops, and you didn't even pick one dress!" Kari smiled in triumph. 

"Oh wait Miyako" Kari said when she spotted an ice cream stall. "You want a cone?" She asked as she walked towards it. "No thanks." Miyako called after her. 

"One vanilla ice cream please!" Kari told the man happily.

"Two dollars please." The man told her. Kari rummaged through her purse, searching for loose change. The next thing that she had on her was a fifty, much to large for a small ice cream.

"I'll get it," a voice from behind her said. She turned around to meet two eyes of deep azure blue. "TK!" She said, but he was busy asking for a cone for himself too. 

When they had gotten their cones. He gave Kari a smile, a smile big enough to make her blush. She came back to her senses and asked, "What are you doing here?" She asked the boy who was licking away at his ice cream. "I don't really know myself. My mom said to get out and do something so I wouldn't waste my day, and here I am, and I saw you over there so…"

"Hikari! Hurry up, we still need to find something for you to wear remember? Oh, Hi TK, I didn't see you there." She said, looking at the boy. "Hey, I see you guys are shopping." He noticed. "Yup. We're looking for a nice dress for Hikari. We set her up on a blind date." She told him. "It's about time she found someone you know!" Miyako said. TK lightly chuckled. "Well, I better let the two of you get back to it." He said, then turned to walk away. 

"Wait!" Kari called out. "Are you busy right now?"

"No…Why?"

"Well, I guess we could use a man's opinion. Y'know, help me pick something to wear."

"Yeah! That's a brilliant idea!" Miyako chirped. TK agreed, but didn't know what a long day he was in for.

**__**

Odaiba Park

Saturday 9:30 PM

"Man am I beat!" Sora exclaimed as she dropped down on the nearest bench.

"You're telling me! I never knew entertaining you could be so draining." Tai told her. "But it was fun." 

She gave him a smile. "Yeah. That's the most fun I've had in a while to tell you the truth. Thanks."

"Anything for a friend."

"Tai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it was destiny? That brought us together?"

"What?" He said a little confused.

"Well, you know, after that day that I first met you, I have to admit, I was a little sad that you had left, and I thought that I wouldn't see you again. To tell you the truth, I couldn't stop thinking that I might not." She said looking strait into Tai's deep eyes of brown. "Then," She continued. "On that Monday when you came to the school, and when I realized who you were, I felt really happy for some reason, I cant…really…explain." She said, moving her face closer and closer to Tai's face.

At first, he was going to give in, but he remembered that she was taken. It would ruin her relationship with Matt, and he didn't want to be the cause of it. He reluctantly turned his head away. He couldn't help but notice, that there was a small look of disappointment on her face, but she instantly covered her expression. 

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She apologized.

"No, it's okay." He assured her.

"I think I better get going…" She said as she got up.

"Wait!" He called out, grabbing her hand. "I'll walk you home."

She smiled. "It's okay, I wouldn't want to trouble you, and I think I need some time to think."

Tai nodded in understanding, then held out a wrapped parcel. "Here. Happy birthday Sora." He said, handing the beautifully wrapped parcel.

"Thank you…" She said. Then she left.

**__**

Sojoku High (in the bushes)

Monday 4:35 AM

"Okay, lets run through this one more time. We all take different entrances to the school and thoroughly search one floor each. I'll take the top, Mimi, you take the main floor, and TK, you search the basement area." Tai commanded. "Got that? He asked. The other two gave him a nod.

"Mimi," TK asked, "do you still go by the same alias?" 

"No, I changed it to Princess!" She said jokingly.

"Seriously!" TK asked in annoyance.

"It's still the same." She told them.

"Okay, lets go." Tai said.

They all set off in different directions. Their goal was to find the research papers before the organization in question, did. They carefully made their way to the entrances. Kreeping quietly. They assumed that the security guard had left the grounds, and that the school was deserted, but they kept themselves alert. 

Tai, who was at the main entrance, shut down the school's alarm system, so that they could get in without notice.

__

*pft "Stealth here. Alarm systems in check."

*pft "Got it."

*pft "Me too"

*pft "Falcon here, I'm going in."

*pft "Princess here!" The voice said with a giggle_ "I'm going in too"_

*pft "Whatever. Good luck guys"

Mimi pushed the top entrance open, and glanced inside. It was dark and gloomy in the halls. It looked like she was in a horror film, creeping through the halls of the school. She searched the first classroom. Neatly rummaging through the teacher's desk and belongings. After ten minutes of a thorough search, she decided to move on to the next class.

Underneath her, Tai, on the main floor, searched the school office first. He switched on the computers in hopes of finding the location of the research, or the research itself, but he too, had failed to obtain any information at all.

TK looked around the dirty old basement area. He expected to find nothing at all, but followed instruction and started his search. He started at the farthermost room of the basement level, and started to search for a safe, or anything that stood out. He searched around the rooms. Knocking on every wall, every cupboard, searching for a hollow 'knock.' 

When he came upon his last room of search, the janitor's room, as he walked in, he noticed something on the floor, gleaming from the little light that shone through the window. He bent down, scanning the floor for a shiny object. Finally he came across the shiny piece of metal, in the form of a ring. A gold ring to be exact. When he took a closer look, he saw the word 'cobra' inscribed on the inside of it. He decided to think nothing of it and went back to report to the others.

"I found nothing." He told Tai and Mimi. They gave the same reply. 

"Maybe there aren't any research papers in the school, and those guys at the restaurant received the wrong information, or maybe they already took it." Mimi suggested.

"Perhaps, but we can't be too sure." Said Tai.

"I guess, all we can do now is wait." TK concluded.

"Yeah, wait…" Mimi trailed off.

"We will still act as if the group is coming into the school, better to play on the safe side. If they do appear, we'll be ready.

There was an uneasy silence, so they all decided it best to go back home and get all the rest that they could from the remaining hours.

**__**

Sojoku High

Monday 1:20 PM

TK glanced nervously around the room, knowing that there might be a group of shady characters inside of the school. The only question that lingered in his mind, was 'When?' He wondered if the time would even come. They had made it through lunch without coming out of hiding. Were they really there at all? 

TK's thoughts were interupted when he heard a small constant tapping. When he really started to listen in, the tapping had stopped. TK thought that it was probably from the lack of sleep or from the long lecture that the teacher were giving them, but again, he heard a small tapping sound, followed by a very faint, but audible 'achoo' TK knew that something was up.

"Excuse me sir." He called out to the teacher.

"Yes Takaishi, what is the matter?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Right now?"

"Yes"

"Alright, but don't take too long."

When he left, he decided that he would peep in on Tai and Mimi's class, to see if anything there had happened. 

When he got there, the class was completely emptied. That's when he remembered, that they had PE during this block. He decided to enter the classroom anyway out of pure curiosity. 

__

*pft "Weasel, have you started yet?" 

"No sir, but the class is in PE right now and should be with 'pigeon', should I raise the alarm?"

A surge of horror struck TK, but he quickly recovered. He quietly approached the chalkboard, where he had heard the voice.

__

*pft "No not yet, wait for another 5 minutes."

"Yes sir"

__

*pft "I'll leave the rest to you Weasel. It's your big chance to show me what you've got. The succession of the plan is depending on you. Do not let me down'

"Yes sir"

TK took this as his opportunity. He took out his gun and held it to the floor. He took a deep breath and slid the chalkboard as hard as he could to the side, then pointed his gun squire at the man hiding inside. The man was startled, causing him to drop his radio and weapon. He was about to give out a cry, but TK threatened to shoot him. The man went white as a sheep, his pale skin stood out from the black clothes that he was wearing.

"How many of your men are in the school?" TK asked the man. The man couldn't speak, he seemed to have lost all words. The horror of being discovered was too much for the man to handle. His head was spinning, and TK could see that he would soon pass out. _'Weakling' _TK thought to himself, then said again. "How many?" 

When the man saw the dangerous look in his eyes, he spoke. As he spoke, his voice cracked, and his sentences came out in broken words. "There…five…inside...." 

"Is that all?" TK asked, gun still pointed at the man. In response, the man shook his head vigorously, hoping not to be shot. TK could tell that he was new just by looking at his cowardice. 

"Where are they all located?" TK further questioned.

"P-pocket…right…vest." He spoke. TK reached into the man's right vest pocket using his free hand, and pulled out a piece of paper. When he unfolded it, he discovered that it was a blueprint of the school with red circles encircling a number of classrooms. The blueprint was labeled with the aliases of what he presumed to be the different people assigned by their organization. 

"C'mon" TK directed the guy after he had picked up the man's gun and radio. "Take me to the place where the research papers are being held, if you value your life, that is." This scared the man immensely. He started to lead TK down the stairs into the basement. 

He was a little bit puzzled though, since he had not found anything in there earlier that morning. The man stopped in front of a shelf and pushed it to the side. He knocked on the wall twice, and TK heard that the wall was hollow. The man proceeded to knock when he came upon a place of satisfaction. He pushed in part of the wall, and underneath, a small square section of wall popped open, revealing a hidden safe.

The man stood back, allowing TK to examine the box. To his disappointment, the safe was emptied.

"What!? Emptied!?" Cried the hostage. "But we were ordered to…and…It's over."

TK decided that it would be troublesome to have a hostage with him, so he led the man to the janitor room. He told the man that if he stayed here and quiet, he wouldn't shoot him. When TK turned around, he heard a 'click' He quickly ducked, and the man shot, missing him by a few inches. TK spun around and tripped the man, causing him to fall with a big 'thump' TK then hit the man over the head with the back of his gun, knocking him out completely. He took a look at the blue print and set out.

He went to the gym where Tai and Mimi were. He watched them doing some weird exercise or stretch, but reminded himself that he didn't come there to watch them. He noticed that the teacher was not the usual Mr. Sameru, but a substitute. He came to the conclusion that the teacher must have been and imposter, and from the small window on the door, tried to get either Tai or Mimi's attention. He caught the eye of Mimi, and she looked over to the door. 

At first she waved, thinking that TK was skipping, but she remembered that TK would never skip unless it was important. He pointed to the teacher, and slid his hand across his neck to signal that he was to be dealt with. After a few other hand gestures, Mimi finally figured the message that TK was trying to give. She whispered something to Tai, and he gave a nod.

He watched as Mimi walked over to the teacher, interrupting his lesson. She said something, then suddenly kicked the Man Square in the privates. Everyone gasped, TK laughed because it looked so comical from behind the door. He could see a few people yelling at Mimi. She ignored them and started to run. Everyone was watching her run, but didn't move. The rest was up to Tai.

"I didn't think you would do it in front of all those people." TK commented.

"Well…" Mimi shrugged. "So what's up?" She said seriously. TK took out the blueprint and explained to her what was going on. They decided to split up. She would take the class on the top floor, and he would take the two on the ground floor.

Mimi went to the top floor and braced herself for her act. She took one deep breath, then made her entrance.

"Hello everyone!" She said, cutting the teacher inside off mid-sentence. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for my manager you know, he ran off saying he didn't want to come to my press conference, and now I can't find him. I think I saw him come in here, so if you don't mind," she said while sliding the chalkboard open, revealing a man. "Oh my, what are you doing in here Johnson? Running away like that." The man was too surprised to react and didn't move. When Mimi grabbed hold of his arm, he grew even more rigid still, she held a knife on the inside of her hand, half of it concealed in her sleeve, and was poking the man with it. She whispered for him to get out, and to play along. 

Once the man was infront of her, she took out the knife that was hidden from the student's view, and poked his back. The man stammered an appology to the class. "I-I'm S-ss-sorry for d-d-dist-ur-urbing your c-laass s-sir," He said, smiling and laughing nervously. 

"We'll be off then!" Mimi said in her perky tone, and rushed the man out of the room. In the hall, she smiled evilly at the man, and took out her gun for safety reasons. The man was twice as wide as her, and very tall. How he fit in the compartment of the chalkboard puzzled her, but she was happy that her part was done. The rest was up to TK. She brought the man to the janitor room in the basement as TK instructed her, then, with a swift swing of her hand, she hit the man across the head with her gun. It had taken three hits to completely knock out the man. She then went back to the gym to help Tai with his situation.

"Class one twelve.." TK said to himself while looking around the hall. When he came across it, he knocked on the classroom door. The teacher told him to come in, so TK asked to have a word with the Teacher. The teacher came out, wondering why TK was out of class, and wanted to see him.

"You have to evacuate your students out of the school, and warn as many classes as you can." He warned.

"I have to what? Now see here young man, I don't know what joke you are trying to pull, but-"

"It's no joke sir, don't make me have to use force." He warned again. The teacher shot an alarmed gaze at TK, and threatened to suspend him. TK sighed, then walked into the classroom.

"Everyone, may I have your attention. Please don't scream after I do what I'm going to do."

Everyone just stared at him as if he were mad. TK pulled out his gun, and shot at the chalkboard. One girl gave a small shriek, but everyone kept silent, scared that they would get shot. 

TK opened the chalkboard. When he opened it, a man dropped out. He was shot in the arm. TK gave him a big whack on the head then picked up the thin man and walked over to the teacher. The teacher looked scared, but TK assured him that he wasn't going to hurt anyone, and told him to avacuate his class, then all of the other classes one at a time, accept for room 104, his classroom. The teacher nodded dumbly. 

TK wasn't sure whether he would listen or not, but could only trust in the man. He brought the injured man to the basement where he hoped to find the other two people, sleeping soundly. He did and added the injured man to the collection. He then made his way to his last destination. Room 204.

As he entered the classroom, he walked strait up to the teacher.

  
"Takaishi, where have you been? I'm sorry but I am giving you a detenti—" He stopped half way.

TK had gone behind him, and put his gun to the teacher's back. 

"Don't be alarmed." He said. "I need you to get the students out of here, there is someone behi—" He too was cut mid-sentence.

"Don't move!! I'll slit your throat!" a voice from behind TK whispered in his ear. One of his classmates screamed.   
  
"Drop it." The man ordered TK dropped his gun. His classmates still hadn't noticed that he had one, which was a good thing. TK held up his hands and the man slowly got out of his place. "You!" He yelled at the teacher, "Go over there with your students." 

TK's teacher slowly joined the students. TK looked around the room. Daisuke looked scared. You could no longer see the laughter in his eyes. All joy had vanished. Then his eyes came to Hikari. They made eye contact, and he could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared. 

TK was sweating now, thinking of how he could get out of this mess. He glanced into the hall. He saw a figure run past. The figure had a huge mass of hair. A light of hope flickered inside of him. The man was saying something to the class. TK could care less. He saw Taichi peep his head behind the door's window. Tai mouthed 'run' and TK gave him a look that told him that he understood. Tai aimed carefully, hoping that his bad aim wouldn't harm TK. With a deep breath, he pulled the trigger. The next think TK knew, was that the man was on the floor. TK quickly reacted. He picked up his gun and hid it from the other student's sight. He kicked the man hard in the head, hoping that he knocked him out, and then, he ran across the classroom yelling "Basement!" To the teacher and then smashed through the window [Remember he's on the ground floor] making a dash across the field away from the school.

He caught up with a running Mimi, who appeared to be chasing the sub gym teacher, Tai was right behind TK. TK had risked a lot, leaving the man back there, but he didn't care. All he could think about was running. 

He had an odd feeling about not only the pursuit, but the past events as well. As he thought them through, realization struck him. He finally knew who had set this all up, and who was out to get him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So?? Was this sufficient? Are you all content? How did you like the chapter? Too long? Boring? Please give me your thoughts and Review!!


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry that this took so long. I got really lazy, and I mean really lazy :P I didn't really feel like writing either. I kept on thinking on ways to approach this chapter and made so many versions. I really dug myself into a deep hole when I revealed that TK knew something. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I'll compromise. What else will happen? Read and find out! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Once again, I'm sorry for this chapter's delay, and without further ado, I bring you chapter 16. Enjoy!

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 16: Tight situations

"Don't lose him, keep going!" Tai yelled from behind as the chase continued down the street. They were so close to finding out. Or so they thought. The chase had been going on for a duration of about thirty minutes at full speed, and all of the participants of this marathon, were beginning to slow down, but were still going at an amazing speed. 

After a few more minutes, Mimi started to drastically lose speed. TK was catching up and soon they were side by side. 

"Mimi, you've had enough. We can take it from here." TK said as he took a concerned glance to his right. "Are you kidding me?" She said between pants. "How – _wheeze_ – can you even think, - _gasp_ - about leaving me out!?" She cried out, while fighting for air. "Fine, but if you can't go on any further, I want you to stop, okay?" He said, giving into her determination. "Fine."

The man had turned a corner, and Tai presumed that they were heading for the mall. He decided that they would try and corner the guy, so Tai took off in one direction, while TK and Mimi kept behind the man. They came to the parking lot, and TK was finding it harder to keep up with the man with all of the cars blocking his way.

For a split second, He had lost sight of him. He looked over to Mimi and saw that she had lost sight of him as well. He ran around, searching everywhere for sight of the man, when finally, he saw him about a hundred meters away from where he was. He made a mad dash for the man, but the man was too fast. Then TK realized why he was running as hard and fast as he could. A black car had stopped for the man, presumably to pick him up. The man jumped into the car, and the car sped off onto the road just as Tai had come from the other side, but TK didn't give up, he kept on running. Mimi followed behind, determined to keep up, but failed to, and fell behind the others.

TK cut through the parking lot, and ran onto the sidewalk. Tai followed soon afterwards, even though he didn't see the point. They continued running down the street, burning off what little energy they had left. When they turned the corner of the street, they saw that the car had disappeared from sight.

When TK saw that it was hopeless for them to catch up, he came to a slow stop. "We'll get 'em next time." Tai said from behind him. TK started to walk away in frustration. "So close…" he muttered. Tai followed his partner silently, only to find themselves at the park a few minutes later.

  
"Where have you guys been? I've been looking everywhere!" Mimi yelled from down the park's pathway. She walked up to them, tossing one bottle of water to each. They opened them gratefully and started to drink the contents of the bottle. Mimi joined them on the bench, and they all sat there silently watching the kids play on the field. 

"TK, is something wrong?" Mimi asked.

"I'm gonna go home and sleep. I'm thinking of skipping school tomorrow too, I suggest that you guys do the same." The other two dumbly nodded, and TK walked away.

**__**

Takaishi Residence 

Monday 9:32 PM

Ring! Ring!

"Who could be calling at this hour?" TK asked himself while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock in the living room. "I must have fell asleep on the couch."

__

Ring! Ring!

TK grumbled at the sound of the telephone and was reluctant to pick it up. "I'll let the machine pick it up," he decided, then rolled onto his side in attempt of going back to sleep.

"_Hello, you have reached the Takaishi residence, we are unavailable right now so could you please leave your name and number after the beep." Beep!_

"He he he, Falcon, can you come out and play?"

At the sounds of these words, TK instantly sat up and stared at the answering machine.

__

"Still don't want to pick up? Well, we'll see if you change your mind after you hear what we have to say. If you don't come before us soon, we're gonna kill a very important friend of yours."

__

"TK don't c--" The voice was cut off.

__

"That's Mimi's voice!!"

__

"He he he, We have your little friend here, Falcon. This is your last chance to pick up, or we'll kill her!"

TK ran to the phone and picked it up in an instant.

__

"Ah…so you finally decided to pick it up Falcon. You had better listen carefully boy, I will only tell you once. If you don't come to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of east Tokyo by midnight, the girl dies."

In the background, TK could hear yells and shouts. He listened carefully and realized that it was Mimi. _"TK! Don't come, they'll kill you!! Don't come!!" _Then he heard a thump and a man started yelling. _"Shut up, don't say anything or I'll shoot you!"_

__

"So, will you come?" The first voice said once again.

"You're going down"

TK hung up, picked up his equipment, then ran out the door.

****

Abandoned Warehouse

Monday 11:44 PM

"Can we kill her yet?" A big man in a brown leather jacket asked as he played with his gun.

"Not yet! Stick to the plan. He'll show up. Now get into position!"

"Y-yes sir!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

'Hang on Mimi, I'll get you out of this.' TK had finally made it to the warehouse, and was now thinking of a way to approach the situation. He looked around for a decent viewing platform, for the windows were too high up for him to see. 

He walked around the corner of the old building, and found that there were a few old crates stacked up in a pile. He scanned the area for anything suspicious, and when he saw that it was clear, he carefully and quietly picked up a crate, and brought it back to the window. He stepped on top of it to take a look inside.

In the very center of the factory, he saw a figure, tied to a chair. He assumed it was Mimi. He looked around the room, but saw that no one else was there. The first thought that came to his mind was that could be trap. If it weren't a trap, he could possibly save Mimi with ease, but if it were a trap, then he was at risk of putting Mimi and himself in danger. He was having a tough time deciding what to do. The minutes were counting down, and the fact that he didn't have anyone to help him was another factor he had to overcome.

"I'll wait," he decided. "I'll wait till the last minute. If nothing happens I'll go in. If something happens, I'll still go in, but, I'll wait."

He decided to use his last ten minutes to rest. His body was still tired from the day's run, and if he didn't take it easy for a while, it could mean his downfall. He counted the minutes in his head, the sound of his heart pounded in his ears. He was getting anxious, but he kept his composure. 

__

"5 minutes till midnight." TK kept counting.

4

3

2

1 

**__**

Abandoned Warehouse

Monday 12:00 PM

TK waited, nothing happened. Mimi was still sitting there, no one was on the move. _'where are they?' _TK wondered as he looked around the warehouse. _'They're probably hiding…but they aren't making their move! Do they know that I'm here? Maybe I should wait a little longer…or should I go in now?' _TK was debating what to do next. Risk being killed, or risk Mimi being killed. Little did he know that the conspirators inside had no intention of killing him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*

A shady character in a black suit and sunglasses took out his cell phone and started to dial in the numbers. His hand shaking with excitement, his aura filled with blood lust. He wanted to see the thick red liquid, and he wanted to see it now.

__

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked. _"Who is this?"_

"Ha ha ha ha!" The man laughed evilly. "Stealth I presume?"

__

"What the—who are you!?"

"That does not concern you, but I will tell you something very interesting. Unless you want to see your two partners bathed in blood, I suggest that you come down to the old warehouse on 24. _*beep!*_

The line went dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

'Okay TK, get a hold of yourself. It's now or never. The outcome will be the same no matter what you do, so get a grip and go in there!!'

TK tried to move, but found that he couldn't, or wouldn't. He questioned himself. Could it possibly be fear? Was he actually scared to go inside? But he knew who the enemy was. They were nothing to be afraid of, but then why?

He took a few deep breaths to calm him down. He felt relaxed, but something told him that something was wrong. Something was out of place. He knew it was passed the deadline, but why didn't anyone make a move? Were they really waiting for him? If that were the case, he had no choice. He crept to the garage door that was open on the far side of the factory.

He poked his head from the side, taking a peek. Completely empty…

He saw Mimi's head hung low, with the rest of her body tied to a chair. He took out his gun, and shot a bullet into the warehouse, not aiming at a particular spot. He waited for signs of movement, but there were none. Completely quiet, not even Mimi moved. This made him worry a little. He looked strait at her, and he saw the look of fatigue on her face. _'Poor Mimi' _he thought.

He approached her with caution, his gun held out in front in case someone was to sneak up on him, checking his surroundings once in a while. He looked around the warehouse. Top and bottom, there wasn't a soul in sight. Seeing the emptiness of the warehouse caused TK to let his guard down, a very unwise decision. As he got closer to Mimi, he saw that her mouth was taped up and her hands tied behind her back. It looked like a very uncomfortable position to him. 

  
When he finally approached her, he gently shook her to wake her up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to meet his worried look. He went towards the tape on her mouth, and with a loud but gentle _'Rip,' _followed by a yelp from Mimi, the tape came off.

Immediately, Mimi began to yell. "TK, don't do this! Go back! It's a trap!!"

TK, who was completely ignoring her, had started to cut the ropes that restricted her freedom of movement. "What are you talking about Mimi? There's no one's h—"

__

*Bang!*

The next thing TK knew, he was on the floor, his gun thrown meters away from him, clutching his arm and groaning in pain as he lay in a puddle of his own blood. He had been shot. Mimi shrieked and ran to TK's side to aid him in any way that she could. A sickening laugh echoed throughout the entire building, and Mimi turned her head towards the second floor railing where a tall tanned man dressed in black, held his gun for all to see, the gun still smoking from the previous shot. There were five men behind him, and from each side of the building, five more men appeared from the shadows and surrounded the two in the center. 

"Foolish boy! You really think that I would leave your friend there unguarded?" He said, still laughing. TK

was still on the floor, trying his best to cope with the pain.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you… Yet." The man laughed out.

"Shut up!" TK said, while attempting to stand up. "You stupid…!" TK stopped mid sentence when he finally looked at the surrounding men. "But…!?"

"What's wrong boy? C'mon, what is it? Spit it out!"

"You…aren't the Eagles…" TK gasped in shock. [Eagles = Mafia/bad guy group (yeah, I know the name sucks)]

"The Eagles? Ha! How insulting! You really thought that we were the Eagles?"

"But, the guy we were chasing…He's from the Eagles!"

"Who? Ruki-kun?" The man asked, then started laughing. "Oh yeah! He was from the Eagles wasn't he boys?" He asked looking around at his men. "Ruki, show yourself."   
The man that TK, Tai and Mimi were chasing that afternoon stepped forward. "He _was_ from the Eagles, but not anymore. It saddens me that you have forgotten us Falcon. How could you forget your old friends? Don't you remember who we are?"

The man then proceeded to take off his sunglasses that concealed his identity. "Remember now?" The man asked with a wide and evil grin playing on his face.

TK froze. "Y-Yoshiwara!" _'Of course! Why didn't I see it before? The clues were in front of me the whole time. I'm such an idiot!'_

"That's correct" the man gave a mock applaud. "We are Yoshiwara's men, but…don't you remember me dear Falcon?" 

"Codename : Zenon, real name : Take Hayamaki. How could I forget?" TK asked. 

"Hehe, you're on a roll aren't you Falcon? You sure have grown up since the last time I saw you. How's your partner? Did I leave a scar on him from our previous meeting, I still have to repay him for the one he left on me! Well, I hope you are feeling lucky today, because we have a little game we want to play with you before the reunion."

"Reunion with Yoshiwara I presume?"

"Correct again! Now on with the business. We're going to have a little fun with you and your little friend over there. All of us will be aiming for the girl, of course we mean to kill her. It's up to you to do whatever you see fit, of course they are allowed to beat the crap out of you as well. We'll go five at a time to make it fair."

"Since when have you been fair? And why didn't you just kill when you had the chance?"

"My, my, you do ask a lot of questions. If you really need to know, the boss would be really mad if he didn't get to kill you himself, and we also wanted to have a little bit of fun and watch you suffer. Is that a sufficient answer?"

"Bring it on." TK challenged.

The man shouted "GO!" and they were off. The first five men came from behind TK and Mimi. TK pushed Mimi behind him in a protective manner. "Don't worry Mimi, I won't let them touch you." TK told her. "Now, aren't you the confident one? Oh, I forgot to tell you, if you don't get rid of all five groups of men within this hour, we'll all go after you at once. Even we have our limits you know." Hayamaki laughed "I knew there was a catch. There always is." TK muttered.

The men were coming in from all sides. Some of them empty handed and some of them with knives, big knives. They all jumped forward to surround the two, but TK quickly pushed Mimi out of harms way, earning himself a nice deep cut to his side. The warm liquid trickled down his side, and gracefully dripped onto the floor as TK held onto his fresh wound. Mimi watched in horror as they tried to beat up TK. She knew she needed to help him, so she looked around for something that might have been useful. 

While looking around, two of the men hungrily stepped towards her direction, inching closer and closer. She took a desperate glance around, and spotted TK's fallen gun. She ran for it as fast as she could, and picked up the gun with great speed and dexterity. She spun around, took aim, and shot at the two men, missing a few times, but after the second attempt, she managed to hit one, then the other, each falling like a freshly cut tree.

Meanwhile, TK was having troubles of his own. He had already lost a lot of blood, and he didn't know how long he could hold out. He still had twenty men to take care of, twenty-three counting the men he was fighting, and twenty-four counting Hayamaki. He was in for a long ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of question and exclamation marks eh? Anyone confused yet? Maybe not… Tell me what you thought about the chapter!! Still more to come, but I don't know how long it will take at this point.

Also, a few chapters ago I mentioned something about starting a new fic, prior to this one…I have an idea, but I'm still putting them into words so it might take a while…(does anyone really care? I guess not…)

Thx for reading!! 


	18. Chapter 17

So it's been a while. I just got back from a camping trip, and finally, I am back to, of course, my computer. Hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I have to admit I'm getting a little lazy (which means "very lazy"). After I finish the fic I think I'll go back and revise it.

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 17: Stitches, Stitches and more Stitches

****

Tuesday 2:24 AM

Pitter, Patter, Pitter, Patter. 

The rain fell gracefully to the earth from the darkened sky overhead. The streets were empty and dark, with only the widely spaced lampposts to guide one's way. The atmosphere fitted the situation at hand.

Two pairs of feet were running through the falling rain, running as fast as they could. Both with one thought in mind, to hurry.

"Hurry Tai!" Mimi yelled in desperation. "I don't think he'll last much longer."

"I know Mimi. I'm going as fast as I can! You just worry about keeping up." _'I'm sorry TK. I should have gotten to you sooner.'_

"Tai! There it is! I see it."

The two teenagers dashed towards their one and only destination, the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Step on it Tai, we have to get him to the nearest hospital, he's lost too much blood." Mimi cried worriedly, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm fine." The young blond said weakly.

"Don't use your strength for talking TK, concentrate on keeping alive." Tai said sternly as he as he tried his best to speed down the deserted streets of Tokyo. It didn't help much that his car was small, and that they were all sandwiched inside.

"Do you think their still following us?" Mimi asked.

"No I don't thin-!!," Tai was cut off when he made a sudden turn, losing complete control of his car. Mimi screamed.   
  
Out of nowhere, a red pickup came swerving onto the street almost hitting Tai's car. Tai managed to avoid the truck, but ended up damaging his own car and earning a nice big cut on his shoulder, Mimi, a small cut on her forehead.

Tai quickly got out of the car, and looked down the street to see who was driving as Mimi tried her best to get TK out of the car safely. Judging by the way the truck swerved, Tai assumed that it was a drunk. 

  
"Stupid idiot!! Now how are we going to get to the hospital?" Tai yelled out.

"Tai, we're going to have to run. We have no other choice." Mimi said a little bit shaken.

Tai picked TK's almost lifeless body, and started down the street, Mimi behind him.

"You're getting heavy" Tai joked. TK gave a weak chuckle, then started to cough. "You're just weak" TK smiled. Tai looked down at his friend. Even in his current condition and under these circumstances, he could still smile. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get you there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Somebody help!" Tai yelled as he crashed through the hospital doors. He didn't care if he woke anyone up or caused a disturbance. All he knew was that his friend needed help now.

A nearby nurse was the first to spot him holding the beaten and bloodied body. "Oh my!" She gasped and rushed to the distressed boy. "We need help right now. Emma, call a doctor immediately!" 

The lady at the reception desk ran to get a doctor as the nurse took TK's pulse. "His pulse is really weak." The nurse said worriedly, then she finally got a good look at TK. "What on earth happened?" She asked looking up at Tai. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fifteen more minutes Falcon, and ten more men to go." Hayamaki said with a twisted smile. "I still can't believe you didn't know that it was Yoshiwara who was after you. We set out so many clues, even before that terrorist attack. Even to your partner. You were just too blind to see." The man rambled on. TK glared at him.

"TK, lets just run for it, you can't go on, you've lost way too much blood." Mimi told him softly.

"No, I'm not running away, and I'm fine, this is nothing." He smiled weakly at her. But he wasn't fine. He was lying through his teeth.

"How touching" Hayamaki mocked. 

The next group of five advanced on the two, they're eyes burning with desire and TK could feel that it was near his end, but he kept in mind that he had to protect Mimi no matter what, or else it could mean death…

TK stood his ground. He could feel his vision blurring and his strength draining from his body. His head felt light, and the only sounds he could hear were the laughing voiced of the men all around. His body was giving in. 

A man jumped towards TK, but was startled by a loud 'bang' then was suddenly thrown aside by an unseen force. Soon a few more of the enemy men joined the fallen one on the floor. Before TK blacked out, he made out the form of his partner, towering over him, then all went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai finally snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry but I can't explain, but please help him!" Tai pleaded. Just then a doctor came running to them with a few staff members pushing a bed from behind him. "Put him on, we have to treat him immediately," The doctor ordered. Tai obediently put TK on the bed and watched as the waiting staff began to work. The doctor started shouting orders, and before they knew it, Tai and Mimi were speeding down the corridor in pursuit of the bed that carried their friend away. 

One of the nurses who were working on TK glanced back and realized that Tai and Mimi were still following them. "I'm sorry but unless you are a members of this boy's family, I will have to ask you to turn back." Tai looked to the ground. "They are…" TK said in a weak but clear voice. "They are family." "Don't try to speak, save your strength," The doctor said, looking down at TK. "Very well then." The nurse nodded. "I'll take you two to a place where you can be treated and then a place to wait for your friend." 

**__**

The Hospital

Tuesday 5:01 AM

It had been over two hours, and still, Mimi and Tai hadn't received any information on TK's condition. They were placed into a private room with a only a couch with a big window overlooking the streets of Odaiba. 

"I can't take it anymore. When are they going to tell us something!" Mimi demanded.

"How should I know? Anyway, what's more important is what we're going to tell the hospital."

"Um…Tai?" Mimi asked quietly.

"What?"

"What did you and TK, or rather, what did TK do to make that Yoshiwara guy hate him so much."

"Well, my first guess would be because we screwed him up big time, but to tell you the truth…I'm not to sure myself. You see, while we were on the Yoshiwara mission, we were split up. TK was left behind to deal with the issue because I was busy with that Take Hayamaki, the guy we met earlier. By the time I got rid of Hayamaki and back to the scene to help TK, Yoshiwara had disappeared with some of his men, but most of them were taken down by TK. There was blood everywhere. Ever since then, he never said a word about what happened that night, so…even if you ask me, I wouldn't know…"

"Oh…" was Mimi's response.

After a period of silence, the door opened, revealing the same nurse that showed the two into the room before.

"How is he?" Mimi asked.

"He's fine now. He just needed a blood transfusion and quit a few stitches. His body is really beaten and weak, but he should be all right with time. We would like to keep him here for observation though.

"Can we go see him?" Tai asked.

"Of course. This way please." The nurse asked them to follow.

As they entered the room, they could hear the 'beep' of the heart monitor, a sickening sound. 

"Is it really necessary to keep that on him?" Tai asked. "Well, no…but it's better to be safe than sorry." The nurse told. "If you would please excuse me, I have to contact his father and brother." 

"Father and brother?" Mimi asked. 

"Of course. We have just found out that his Mother is out of town, so we must contact them. They are second on the list." The nurse then left to make the call.

"What should we do?" Mimi asked. "We can't let Matt and his father find TK, or else we will be exposed.

"This is the first floor isn't it Mimi?"

"Yes, why?" Mimi asked with a curious look.

"I have an Idea…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Shh!! We can't let anyone hear us."

Tai and Mimi slowly crept across the hospital garden, carrying TK, where the hospitals many flowers concealed them from sight. Once they safely exited the hospital compound, they backed into an ally to figure out what to do next.

"This is crazy Tai! The hospital's going to find out, then they're going to come looking for us." Mimi yelled in a whisper. [Can you yell in a whisper?]

"Don't worry, if we travel through the back streets, we might not get caught." Tai whispered back.

"And where do you suppose we hide him once we're free to go?" she asked.

"At my place." He told her. Mimi sighed then finally gave in. "We'd better start before we get caught then."


	19. Chapter 18

****

Lol, I hadn't realized that I had spelled "rumors" wrong. Thx for pointing that out Crystalized Hope. It is now corrected. If anyone else sees any grammatical errors in the future, please let me know so I can fix it. 

****

Mask of Deception

Chapter 18: Rainy Days

****

The Hospital

Tuesday 6:00 AM

It was early Tuesday morning, and the rain was still falling steadily onto the ground. For the second time that day, the doors to the already busy hospital, crashed open to reveal a young blond teenager and his distressed father, frantically running in.

"Where is he?" the older man asked the receptionist in desperation.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you looking for?" The receptionist asked him calmly and politely.

"My son, where's my son? Someone called my house and said that he was hospitalized for unknown reasons."

The receptionist thought for a moment, then finally recalled. "Oh yes, they brought him in this morning…You are his father?"

"Yes, I'm is father."

"Your name please?" She asked.

"Ishida"

The woman scanned the computer for the name but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that we have different last names, he should be under Takaishi." The man informed her.

The woman scanned the list of patients once again, but found nothing. "I'm sorry but…there doesn't seem to be anyone under the name of Takaishi staying at this hospital."

"But you called us and said that Takeru Takaishi was in the hospital!" The man said, a little confused.

"Where's my brother!" The blond boy cried out.

Please hold on for a few minutes. The woman started typing on the computer's keyboard, and scanned the screen once more. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid that we have made a mistake sir. It appears that the patient that was brought in this morning does not match the name of your son and has been transferred to another hospital for better treatment." The receptionist said, looking a little puzzled herself. "We are terribly sorry for the mix up." She bowed respectfully.

The man sighed in relief that his son was okay, but was a little bit agitated that he was made to rush to the hospital so early in the morning. "I knew it was impossible for him to be here. He is in Hokkaido after all." The man mumbled. At the sound of this statement, the blond teenager stiffened up. "C'mon Matt, let's go home" His father said, and they both walked out of the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"All the records have been changed."

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one."

__

"No problem, anytime."

Beep!

"Tai, this isn't the time to be on the phone, we need to get TK back to your place as quickly as possible! Even though it's raining, the streets are already filling up with people."

"Sorry Mimi, I just had to cover up some of our tracks. Now we don't have to worry about being chased, but what really concerns me is… How we're going to get to the other side of the city without looking suspicious…"

Just as Tai finished his sentence, the sound of shuffling cans could be heard from the other end of the ally. Tai and Mimi turned their heads and saw that there was a homeless man rustling through the garbage in search of empty cans, but the thing that caught Tai's eye was not the homeless man, but the shopping cart that was parked right beside him. Tai then grinned and started walking in the direction of the homeless man…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you actually did that Tai. Knocking him out like that. You even stole his shopping cart!"

"I didn't steal it Mimi, I bought it. I left quite a bit of cash in his pocket you know. Now he won't have to look for empty cans!"

"I guess, but you could have tried asking him first." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Men" 

The two walked silently down the street, trying not to attract attention to themselves. They casually wheeled the shopping cart that Tai had 'bought,' keeping it covered with their jackets to conceal what was really inside.

**__**

Tai's apartment

Tuesday 9:23 AM

"We finally made it." Mimi sighed in relief as she dropped herself on Tai's couch. "I'm so tired I don't even want to move." She said shutting her eyes. 

"Oh no you don't. We still have some work to do before we get to rest. Help me with the door to the guestroom will you?"

Mimi reluctantly got up and opened the door for Tai. The room was plain, but had a nice feel to it.

Tai carefully placed TK on the bed and Mimi tucked him in well. They didn't know how long he was going to be out for, so all they could do was try and make him as comfortable as possible. 

They left the room and sat themselves on the living room couch. Tai picked up the cordless phone that was on the coffee table beside the couch, and started to dial an old familiar number.

"The phone again? How can you be so selfish?" Mimi looked at Tai. He ignored her comment and continued what he was doing.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke up.

"It's me…I need a favor." Tai spoke into the phone. Mimi just watched him curiously, wondering to whom he was talking to.

"Tai? You sound terrible, what happened?"

"Never mind that right now. I need you to play doctor for a while."

"I am a doctor Tai…"

"Well, I need you to call my school and tell them that TK, Mimi, and I, were in a car accident, and that we won't be attending school for a while and that we are under your care." 

"Mimi as in, Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Yeah"

"…Okay, I understand. What's the school's number?"

"It's…"

"Okay… I don't know what happened but, you guys take care okay."

"We will, bye." 

__

Beep!

"Who was that?" Mimi asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter who that was." Tai said simply.

"Then what was all that about? Us being in an accident and all."

"It's our cover so that we don't have to go to school for a while. It's a good way to buy us time. I'm sure they already have a few cops waiting to question us about the events of Monday. I think that it would be better if we hung low for a while, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now about our situation at hand… We can't exactly go to any hospitals for treatment. It's too much of a risk. Our parents might be contacted, and it would be hard to not be exposed if that were to happen, so we're going to have to treat our own wounds." 

"Since we don't know how long TK will be out for, we'll take turns in cleaning him up."

Mimi gave an understanding nod. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We sleep. I'm sure you're just as tired as I am. You can use the other guest room for now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Day one… 

Tai's Apartment

Wednesday 6:00 AM

The rain still fell heavily over the streets of Tokyo, and Odaiba was no exception. It was six in the morning, and Tai groggily got up from his troubled sleep to check on his friend. He stopped by the bathroom on his way to bring some needed supplies.

He opened the door to the dark room and turned on a table lamp. He carefully unwound the bandages applied to his friend the previous morning, and started to clean the deep wounds that were inflicted to TK's body two nights before. 

When he finished, he locked himself in the bathroom to treat his own wounds. He knew that it would be painful, but then again, he knew that it had to be done.

Since TK was unconscious, he couldn't feel a thing, but Tai was unfortunately very awake. He slowly took off the bandages from his side and cringed from the pain as the open air touched his wound, but soon found it soothing on his flesh. He took the bottle of antiseptic, and looked at it for awhile, suddenly remembering the last time he had to use the 'evil' liquid with a slight smile playing on his lips. 

"Sora…"

After a slight pause, Tai shook all of his thoughts of Sora away, and once again looked at his open wound. He took a deep breath, and dabbed the cotton swab on his wound, a painful expression crept onto his face as the antiseptic seeped into his wound and cleaned it. Tears burned in his eyes, but he didn't let them come out.

When he bandaged his side, he proceeded to his shoulder and repeated the same painful process.

**__**

Tai's Apartment

Wednesday 9:00 AM

The atmosphere was as gloomy as ever, and the rain outside wasn't helping at all. Tai sat idly on the couch with his head hanging over the edge so that his face was facing the ceiling. He was thinking about many different things. That's when Mimi intruded his solitude.

"I'm going out to get a few things from home… I think it would be better if I stayed her for a while. It'll be easier to care for TK this way, and also for safety reasons as well."

"Okay, don't take too long."

"I won't"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Day Two… 

Tai's Apartment

Thursday 4:33 PM

Around four thirty, and time for another one of TK's treatments, Mimi entered the darkened room and flicked on the lights. She set the materials on the side table, and begun her work.

She slowly unwound the bandages, and cringed at the sight of TK's open wounds. Even though she had seen them the day before, she just couldn't get used to the sight of the gashes on his body. The wounds didn't look any better, but on the bright side, they didn't look any worse. She gently and carefully cleaned every wound as best she could, and hastily rewound them with new bandages. 

Coming out of the room around five, Mimi found Tai sitting on the couch and watching the news with the volume up.

__

"…and finally today, teachers of Sojuku High, were given permission to speak out on what was believed to be a near life threatening event. Four of the five suspects were caught on that day, but the fifth one is still being searched for. We were also told that three students were involved, although the school would not release their names. We still do not know what the motive of this attack was, but police are still investigating. We have an interview from one of the school's teachers."

Tai was on the edge of the couch, and Mimi was standing behind him, eyes wide open.

__

"Kazami-sensei, we were told that you were in a tight situation on Monday, what was that like for you.?"

"Truthfully, it scared me to death. I never would expect a man to spring out from my chalk board."

"Now, we were told by a source, that a student was involved somehow. How was he exactly involved, and who were the students involved?"

Tai and Mimi held their breaths.

"I'm very sorry, but I am not permitted to tell you anything concerning the student or the other students involved."

"So there was a student involved?"

"I never said that…Now I refuse to tell you anything further."

"Now, our story on how a cow saved it's owners life"

Tai then turned the TV off, and the two in the room watched the colored pixels slowly turn to black. Mimi then sat down on the couch to the left of Tai.

"What do we do now?" She asked with uncertainty.

"I really don't know. We'll worry about that when the time comes.."

"If you say so…If you say so." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Day Three… 

Outside Tai's Apartment

Friday 4:10 PM

Kari took a deep breath before knocking. It was her first time at Tai's apartment, if it really was his (she wasn't too sure). 

From the outside, the building looked astonishing. Any passerby could tell that this was no regular apartment building. Only fairly rich people could afford to live in a place like this. That's why it confused her as to why Tai's address led to this building.

When she had first entered the lobby of the apartment building, she looked around in awe at what she saw. It was a regular lobby, but anyone could tell that it was designer. If the lobby had impressed her this much, she wondered what Tai's apartment would be like.

__

Knock knock knock went the door asher lightly clenched fist made contact with the wooden divider. Soon she would be face to face with her brother, if this were really his apartment.

The last week had been hectic, no doubt. The incident on Monday, (surprisingly the school was still open on Tuesday), and the announcement of Tai's accident. By the end of Tuesday, the whole school was talking about the three potential suspects of the incident of Monday who had disappeared, claiming to have been in a car accident. Maybe it was true, maybe false. No one knew the truth. 

Rumors had been floating around the school, everywhere. Someone had said that the three were runaway criminals who posed as students to get inside the school for the sole purpose of perhaps, assassinating the principal. Another rumor was that Tai and Mimi were on lover's escape, how TK fit in the picture, they didn't know, or that they could possibly be a threesome. Kari was a bit concerned about these rumors. She didn't like people talking about Tai that way and knew that it was wrong to talk about the others that way as well. They were their friends. None of the rumors could be true could they? This was one of the reasons for Kari's visit. To clarify the misunderstanding of what really happened and of course, because she was worried about her brother, and the others. That was what brought her here, and she wasn't about to turn back.

The door finally opened, interrupting her thoughts and bringing Kari back to reality. Noticing that she was staring blankly at the ground, she lifted her head to face the opener of the door who she had expected to be her brother. What she saw had caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting to see Mimi at the door of her brother's apartment. Maybe the rumors had been true. Maybe Mimi and Tai were indeed 'lovers.' The thought made Kari quite uneasy, the thought of her brother having a potential 'lover.' 

"Kari?" Mimi said, the surprise apparent on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Kari shifted uncomfortably. "Is my brother here?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah…"

After a period of silence, Mimi realized how rude she was being and finally invited Kari inside the apartment.

"Why don't you come in, Tai's in the shower right now, but he should be out soon." Mimi smiled at her, opening the door.

Oh Lord! She thought. What was Tai doing in the shower when he had a guest over? Could it really be that He and Mimi… She didn't even dare to think that. She was already blushing and could feel the heat in her cheeks as she thought of the possibilities. Luckily for her, Mimi hadn't noticed because Kari's head was hung low enough to conceal her face.

Mimi led Kari to the couch and sat her down. She offered to get some drinks, an offer that Kari gladly accepted. It would give her some time to shake off her thoughts and calm down.

As she waited for Mimi's return, she finally took a look around the apartment. She had been too preoccupied with hiding her face before, she wasn't able to look around properly. 

As she looked at her surroundings, she sat there deeply impressed. She wondered how Tai got all the money for this incredible apartment, a mere high school student. 

When she first came onto the top floor, she noticed that Tai's apartment was the only one at the top, explaining the huge amount of space he had. Compared to her and her mom's tiny box of an apartment, this was a house, a house with everything and anything that anyone could possibly ever want. 

"You like it?" A deep and familiar voice from behind her said. Kari dumbly nodded in response, not realizing who was taking to her until he came around from the back of the couch to sit next to her.

"Tai!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What should I do, what should I do!?" Mimi paced back and forth in the kitchen, thinking of any possible excuse she could use, any logical reason for why she would be here at Tai's apartment. 

She knew that it was nothing special, and was willing to tell Kari, but would Kari really believe that this was just a casual visit between friends? She could only imagine what kinds of rumors were going around the school. The slight surprise on Kari's face when she first saw her at the door had made it all clear to Mimi. Kari had been thinking of countless possibilities, and not the right kind of possibilities.

She had been gone for five minutes already, and knew that she could prolong no longer. She decided that she would try her best not to talk, and perhaps let Tai do all of the talking, if he was out by the time the question came up at least. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, then proceeded to where Kari was waiting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You took me by surprise, I didn't think that you would come visit."

"You think so lowly of your family? Of course I would come visit, I was worried!"

"Sorry," Tai slightly chuckled lightly at his sister's reaction. Kari didn't look happy about his lack of seriousness concerning his situation. She, her mother, even their friends at school were all worried. She had all the right to be mad when she was being taken so lightly. But she knew that it was Tai's nature as well. Tai never took her seriously. Some old habits would never change. No matter the circumstances.

"Well, are you alright? The whole schools talking about what happened on Monday, and about your car accident."

"No worries, I'm fine. No broken bones." He didn't exactly lie to her, he just didn't mention the other wounds that he had.

"That's a relief." Kari sighed. "What about TK? I assume that Mimi's okay…seeing that she's here and all" She muttered the ending quietly. Tai went quiet and looked away from his sister and stared at the Blank TV screen.

"Tai, you okay?"

"Yeah. TK's fine…Sort of…"

"What do you mean?"  
Tai couldn't lie to his sister [example above]. No matter how hard he ever tried, he never could lie to her. He always was a terrible liar, in **certain** situations. This was one of those situations.

"You want to see for yourself?" He asked quietly. Kari was extremely worried by now. What had happened to cause Tai to feel this way, to look this way. She slowly nodded her head, and he led her to a door which she assumed, was where TK was. 

Although she didn't know TK well, she knew that he was still a friend, and when any of her friends were seriously hurt, be it physically, or emotionally, she would always suffer with them in some way.

Tai opened the door and turned on the lights. She couldn't see him too well with him covered by the blankets, so she moved closer. What she saw had made enough impact to bring her hand to her mouth. 

Bandages. His arm that was over the covers was covered in bandages, His cheek and neck was also covered with a few bandages. Only his handsome face (except his cheek), and his messy blond hair stood untouched.

His face expression was a hard one to read. Loneliness and tragedy, sorrow and pain. These were a few things that were displayed on his face. Only one had suffered the same effects would be able to read when a person was going through the same experiences as they had. She could tell that his pain was not of the physical, but that of the mind. Maybe they had more in common then she had thought. 

Her first impression of TK made her think that he was just your average nice kid. The kid that was nice to everyone. The one who smiled at everyone. The one who had no worries, no problems. The kind that she envied. One of the reasons why she hadn't gotten so close to him. She feared her envy would turn to hate, so she thought it better to stay distant friends then a person she had come to hate.

She felt ashamed of how she thought. Just because she didn't have the ideal life, she shouldn't hate other's who had one. She knew that she was too quick to judge, and made a promise then and there, that she wouldn't judge a person so quickly anymore.

She had finally pieced it together. Mimi was here because she was helping out with TK. She was a longtime friend with he and Tai, and naturally, it would be okay for her to roam the house unattended to. 

Kari smiled in triumph at her excellent detective abilities, but quickly masked it up with her serious look.

"Is it really okay for him to be here?" She asked her older brother, looking at the sleeping boy on the bed.

"Yeah, he's stable so they let him come home, since his Mom's out of town, he's staying here." Tai lied to her. This lie was necessary lie, and an acception to the rule of not being able to lie to her. When it came to be as serious as this, he had no choice but to lie to her.

"Did you tell Matt?"

"No"

"You should tell him."

"I know"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi saw that the two were talking so nicely that she didn't want to intrude on the moment. She set the drinks on the coffee table, incase the two decided to come out and talk some more. 

Maybe she would go to the mall. It had been ages since she had last gone. She took her coat, car keys and gracefully left the apartment quietly. She wouldn't return until she had her fill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Sorry!!! I haven't updated in ages and I really am sorry for that, but then again I'm not. 

Explanation:

If I had updated earlier, I would have screwed up the story even more than it already is. Today (rather tonight), I finally had a better alternative idea to the one I was originally going to use for this chapter. If I used the first one…ug I have trouble just thinking about what would happen, so now I am content enough with this chapter and therefor have uploaded it for you guys/gals. The other reason was because I was fooling around with other ideas for my next fict, or ficts. I'm still deciding which one to work on, so hang tight for that too.

I think this was my longest chapter yet! I never realized how hard it is to lengthen chapters. An art I have not yet perfected (and something that is very far from perfection).I don't know how much longer this story will be. Not much longer though. Things will come to the climax soon and then I'll most likely end it. 

Thank you so much for all of your incredibly supportive reviews. Your comments really help me out. Every single one of them, so please continue to right them and thx for reading!


End file.
